


Obliviotale

by MidLuuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Gags, Goddess, M/M, Melancholy, Other, True Love, Undertale AU, Undertale Saves and Resets, Waterfall (Undertale), cyborg, obliviotale, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidLuuna/pseuds/MidLuuna





	1. Blue Flowers

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=34sggh1) __

_“What will become of me from now on?”_  
 _It was the last thing I was able to think about the moment before I lost my conscience and my being. Everything became a wavy nothing and I became one with it. Dying is incredibly sad and, probably, the worst thing about it is that you don't even have time to realize it. I realized how sad it really is just when a muffled scream made me reacquire my conscience. I could feel her little body sinking down._  
 _“No!” – that’s what I would scream if I only had a mouth. I could feel her trying to resist the pain, bringing her hands up to her chest. I desperately extended my arm, but my hand would never have reached her. My rotten corpse became one with my grave. Now I was the water and I couldn't do anything but feel her drowning in myself, at the same time realizing the painful truth._  
 _“So... my battle, my sacrifice were useless? I couldn't save a life of a single monster... I couldn't protect her either...?” I thought, while she was scratching her throat and her lungs were on fire._  
 _“No... No! I don't want to be her tomb! I can't accept it... I don't accept it!” I screamed struggling, overwhelmed by an oppressive feeling of powerlessness. “I don't want her to die too! I WON'T let it happen!”_  
 _In a few moments everything went black. All I could see in the darkness was a white face, creepily smiling to me._

The little child opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus on what she had in front of her, but it was too dark and her vision was too blurred to perfectly understand the space around her. So she gathered the strength to change position and sit up, starting to rub her eyes right after: the light above her was very annoying.  
“Where am I...?” she thought while searching the ground for her glasses. It was strangely soft and fresh. When she finally found them, she noticed that there was a crack on one of the lenses. She gritted her teeth and put on the broken glasses. Looking ahead, she saw a bed of blue flowers under her body and as she moved her eyes up, she realized that she had fallen very low. The child stood up and looked around with an incredulous expression on her face. She didn't remember how she fell down into this place but one thing was certain: she had to find a way to climb out of it. But how? There was nothing that could be helpful to go back to the surface. She felt the fear gripping her heart as her eyes became moist. But then she clenched her fists and bit the lip with her two protruding teeth, trying to be brave, like the heroes from her favorite comics and cartoons.  
She removed the dust from her old, striped sweater and started walking ahead, moving away a tuft of red hair from her eyes. Maybe later she will find a way to climb out of this place. While she was looking around hopefully, a rustle caught her attention, so she turned her head towards the noise source. She saw something little and blue disappearing around the corner. Intrigued, she followed the shadow. When she rounded the corner she saw a flower in the middle of the cave's ground. A flower, blue in color just like others, but it was bigger and it was staring at her with its little eyes.  
\- Howdy. My name is Flowey - said the flower, studying the fallen child with his look. His voice was pitched like that of a child, but also sharp like a blade.  
The little girl opened her eyes widely, surprised by hearing the flower talking to her.  
\- Have you... just spoke? – she asked, confused.  
The flower sighed bowing his crown, like he was trying to stay chill. Then he raised his head, looking at the child again with an altered expression.  
\- Well, you seem a little... confused. No. A LOT actually. And it means that I have to explain to you how things work here in the Underground.  
\- The... underground? - she asked, tilting her head to one side. In that moment a lot of flying pellets appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her.  
\- W... What?! - she gasped, frowning.  
The flower bowed his head once again. The little girl could notice a large and creepy smile under the petals.  
\- In this world... it's kill or be killed. This is how it works here in the Underground.- he said, rocking slightly, while his words were making her turn pale. - And now that you're aware of it... you have to learn this life’s lesson!  
The bullets started getting closer and closer. She began trembling, looking around with both eyes widely open, trying to escape but she was completely surrounded. There was no way to run.  
\- You're hopeless, kid! You can’t escape! - Flowey said, chuckling. - But... Don’t you know what you gotta to do in situations like this, huh? Don’t you know what is the solution to this, brat?!  
The little girl was staring at the talking flower with open mouth and eyes filled with fear.  
– No... No! It... It can't be, it is all just a dream, I'm sure! - she said, clenching her fists once again. – There’s no talking flowers in here and I didn't fall into this weird cave!  
\- Oooh, are you sure, honey? - Flowey grinned raising an eyebrow, while the bullets started slowing down to stop completely.  
\- Yes, I am! - the child shouted, bringing her hand to her mouth and biting it. Then she screamed in pain, shaking her hand, while Flowey was laughing out loud.  
\- Wait, what?! – she gasped, looking at her hand and then looking around with a shocked expression. – How is it possible?!  
\- Hahahah... this is not a dream, my dear! And now, if you will not do what you have to do to survive, I'll kill y-  
\- Why... Why am I still here?! It's THEORETICALLY IMPOSSIBLE surviving a fall like that! - the little girl screamed with a crazy expression on her face. – I HAVE TO TRY TO WAKE UP IN ANOTHER WAY! MAYBE I JUST HAVE TO BITE MY ENTIRE ARM!  
Flowey stared at the scene with eyes wide open, goggling and raising the lip, watching the child biting her arm repeatedly. Then he gritted his teeth, making a very angry expression, and yelled at the fallen human. – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU FOOL! JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A LOSER AND FIG-  
The flower couldn’t finish the sentence as a blue flame overwhelmed him, making the bullets that were surrounding the child disappear. He got up in time and ran away dodging the other flames that a mysterious silhouette was throwing at him. The child stood there speechlessly, looking at the flower running away and disappearing under the ground. Then, she turned her attention to her savior.  
\- Yes, it's better for you to run away you miserable creature! Don't come back! - the figure said with anger. The voice was deep and feminine and she was wearing a long black cloak. When the figure turned to the little girl, the latter winced, remaining speechless: her savior was a tall, anthropomorphous goat. Her fur was white but there were strange, light blue marks on her face, under her dark brown eyes. The goat looked at the child with a surprised expression and after a few moments her face became worried.  
\- Good heavens! Are you hurt? - she asked with concern in her voice.  
\- Huh? - the child looked down at her hand and arm. Then she shook her head a little. - No, no... I'm okay, t-thank you.  
The girl kept looking at the talking goat with a shocked and confused face. In what kind of place was she? A talking flower just tried to kill her and now she got saved by a goat in disguise. “This dream is pretty weird...” she thought, smiling nervously.  
\- Thank goodness. - the bipedal goat sighed with relief. – Fortunately, I arrived in time. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. That flower is so nasty.  
\- I... I see. But... Who are you? – the girl asked with a trembling voice. She felt quite safe now and this weird figure in front of her didn't seem dangerous but… she was still a bit nervous from everything that happened just a moment ago.  
\- My name is Toriel, I'm the guardian of the Ruins. I'm here to take care of the children that fall down. - she answered, giving the girl a reassuring smile. – What about you, little one?  
The little girl raised a finger, ready to answer the question, but her voice died in her throat.  
Void.  
She brought her hands to her head, starting to scratch it, frowning. “No... this is impossible... !”  
\- Huh... Are you okay? Do you have a headache? - Toriel asked, worried.  
\- I... - she tried to talk, staring into space in front of her with a scared expression. Her eyes started to get wet. - I-I can't... remember... my name...  
The child started sobbing, scared, and in an instant Toriel brought her hand to the shoulder of the little girl.  
\- Don't worry, it's normal. It was a bad fall and you've just been attacked by a bad flower. You're still in shock...  
\- A... A talking flower! - she corrected the goat woman while her glasses started getting wet with her tears and as she started trembling again. – A creepy, talking flower! I hate him!  
Toriel rubbed her eyes gently, smiling a bit. - Everything is okay now, don't worry little one. Here, here, come with me to my house, I'll give you something to eat and a place where you can rest. You must be tired and confused.  
She nodded, taking off the glasses and trying to wipe her cheeks with a sleeve, while she kept sobbing. The goat extended her hand to the little girl, and she grabbed it without thinking. The fur was so soft and her smile was so warm. In that moment, she understood that this weird creature was a friend and she quickly felt safe.  
Toriel snorted, without stopping smiling, and turned to the door that was behind her, door which the child didn't notice. They walked towards it, leaving behind the cave where the child fell.

****

****

**"You never wanted this, you never wanted this end. Now you're alone, there are just me and you here, in this absolute void. But maybe, you can still do something with this what is left of you. So... tell me... Do you want to be the queen of my last experiment?"**


	2. Everything has changed

The fallen human looked around, surprised. They came in a big room carpeted with autumn leafs and with stairs that led to another door. Something was brightening in the center. Toriel kept going to the next room while the child was getting closer to the golden light.  
“What is it?”. Intrigued and fascinated, she extended her hand to reach it. The light was nicely warm and, in an instant, she felt different. All her worries and fears seemed to fade away and for a moment she felt strong. At that time a word, a concept, was filling all of her mind, covering everything else. “Frisk... huh?”  
\- Uhm... little one? What are you doing?  
Toriel's voice made the girl return to reality. She opened her eyes widely, looking first at the goat and then at her hands: the mysterious light was gone. “This is weird...” she thought, scratching her head. - There... there was a... … … huh, nothing! - she said, making a big, sweaty smile.   
Toriel stared at her with a suspicious look, then snorted and hinted the child to follow her. The little girl nodded and when the goat turned away and started walking ahead, she stopped smiling, looking at her hands again. “I've surely imagined it. But... I swear I saw it!”  
She kept following Toriel while at the same time she was trying to forget about the weird light. But it was very difficult for her to forget something like this. She didn't just saw the light, she also felt its warmth. And the weird word that came to her mind... it was familiar and unknown at the same time. It was kind of intriguing and creepy. Toriel explained something regarding the puzzles in the ruins but she was too lost in thoughts to focus on what the goat was talking about. She was always distracted and she was at risk to have some troubles with the puzzles.   
At a certain point, Toriel brought her in front of a dummy. It looked old and it was covered by scratches.  
\- What is it? - the girl asked the goat, indicating the object.  
\- This is a dummy. - she answered with her warm smile - You should learn how to deal with a monster.  
The child frowned, puzzled - Monsters...? There are monsters in this place? Besides, huh, the talking flower that attacked me.  
The goat looked surprised at the girl, then she tried to suppress a laugh - Yes, little one! The underground is peopled by monsters. Only by monsters. See? I'm a monster too.  
\- What?! Really? - she exclaimed surprised, fixing her broken glasses on her nose - But wait! You don't look like a monster at all!   
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean that monsters are ugly, scary and bad! Or at least... they look like this in the comics I read. But you're not scary and you're helping me... - the little girl answered, smiling broadly and blushing - And you're not ugly, you're beautiful!  
Toriel listened to the child's words with her eyes opened widely, then her face turned red and her eyes started sparkling, while she was bringing her hands to her cheeks. She was really moved by these words. - Oh my... You're... You're so sweet!  
The girl scratched her head, smiling and embarrassed - N-No, no, I just said the truth! However, what do I have to do with this... thing?  
\- You have to practice with the dummy. You'll meet a lot of monsters here and some of them may feel scared because you are a human, so they might attack you. So, you have to learn how to make them understand that you don't want to hurt them.  
\- Oh, got it! - she said clenching her fists and aiming at the dummy, smiling determined.  
Silence.   
The child kept staring at the dummy without moving an inch, while an embarrassing silence was filling the room.  
\- Ahm... Toriel...?  
\- Yes? - the goat asked, smiling.  
\- What exactly should I do, right now?  
\- I don't know.  
The child fell on the floor, shocked by that answer, while the goat kept smiling.  
\- Try to talk to the dummy. It can help you to gain more confidence.  
\- O... Okay, I'll try. - she said getting up and approaching the dummy. She stared at it, without actually knowing what to do. So, she did the first thing that came up to her mind. She raised her hand and waved - Huh... hello dummy.  
She looked at the dummy like she was really expecting an answer from it.   
\- …  
She felt so stupid.  
\- I... I think it's enough, for now! - Toriel laughed, embarrassed, hinting the child to follow her - You'll have a lot of time for practicing in my house. You won't have to defend yourself from monsters as long as I'm with you.  
\- Ahahah... Y-Yeah... - “So why did you make me look like an idiot?!” she thought, smiling nervously.  
They kept walking ahead and after a while Toriel stopped, looking lost in thoughts.  
\- T... Toriel? Are you okay? - the girl asked.  
\- Yes, don't worry. It's just that... I forgot to do something important. And... I really should get it done. - she said, coming back to smile – Could you wait a moment? It will not take a lot of time and I'll be back soon.  
\- Oh... okay! But... What will I do if I'll meet a monster? - the girl asked, still worried.  
\- This place is safe, you won’t meet any monsters if you don't leave the room. - she answered with her reassuring smile. Then, she looked for something in her pocket and she took out an old cellphone - I don't want to leave you alone here, my child. So I'll give you this cellphone.  
\- What?! Really?! - she exclaimed with sparkling eyes - A... A cellphone all for me?!  
\- Of course! It's pretty old but that’s all I can give you for now…   
\- It's not a problem! Not at all! - she giggled, contemplating the object. She never received a cellphone despite the fact all the children of her age had one. This was one of the few things she could remember.  
The goat made a tender smile - You're such a weird child...  
\- Huh, what do you mean?  
\- Nothing, nothing. - she answered, looking elsewhere - So... time to go.  
\- Are you sure that there aren’t any monsters? - the girl asked, still worried.  
\- No, don't worry. This room is safe but if you need something, call me without hesitation, okay?  
\- Oh... okay. - she answered, smiling and clenching the cellphone nervously in her hands. Despite that she was trying to act strong, Toriel noticed her anxiety. She looked at the child with a serious expression.  
\- You don't seem so convinced.  
\- W-What? I'm serious! It's okay, Toriel! I'm not... I'm not afraid! H-Ha... ha... - she said, trying to suppress a nervous laugh. She hated that kind of laugh – the kind she was making all the time when she was lying or trying to hide something.  
Toriel brought the hands to the hips, looking at the little girl with an almost sever expression - You can't lie to me, you're scared.  
\- Yes, I am. - she admitted, bowing her head - … Sorry.  
\- There is nothing wrong in being scared, little one. It's normal. But I guess I'm the only one here that must apologize. I shouldn't leave you here all alone... - she said, while her expression was getting more tender. Then she put her hand under the cape, looking for something - But I have an idea of how to make you feel more safe! Do you have a stick or something alike?  
The child looked for the thing that the goat asked for in the pockets of her skirt and she, obviously, didn't found it there. So she looked around and noticed a pile of autumn leaves. There it was, a stick, lying half covered by the leaves. She took it, coming back to the goat, while the latter took out a rectangular piece of paper and a pen, and started writing something on it.   
\- What is it? - the girl asked, getting closer to the goat, with a curious expression on her face.  
\- It's the tool you'll use to tell other monsters that you don't want to fight. - she said, smiling confidently. Then she showed the piece of paper she was holding to the girl - Ta-daaa!  
There was a writing on it, all in uppercase, “MERCY”. The girl looked at the piece of paper with a weird expression, starting to sweat a bit. “Are you serious... ?”.  
\- It will be enough showing it to the monsters: they will understand in an instant that you're not a threat!  
\- Y-Yeah... got it... - “but it seems just a little pitiful and embarrassing” she thought, with a tic on the left side of her smile.  
\- Perfect! I'll be back soon, little one! - Toriel said, ruffling her hair softly - Try to find a way to attach the sheet onto the stick, if you want! And I recommend that you don't leave the room!   
The girl raised a finger to say something but the goat mommy was already too far away to hear her.  
So she looked around to see if there was someone except her in the room. When she was sure she was safe, she sighed. She knew that the goat that saved her was reliable but sometimes it looked like she was making fun of her instead of helping her. She looked at the stick and the piece of paper, then snorted and sat down on the floor, looking up “I have to find a way to attach this piece of paper on the stick...”.  
She didn't have stuff like glue or tape with her. Hopeless, she put the hands in her pockets. No glue or tape, obviously. Just a broken bracelet, a little colorful marble and chewing-gum. She sighed, opened the chewing-gum and started chewing it. Maybe it would make her feel better. She kept chewing the gum, staring at the tool that would accompany her for her journey.   
Then, an idea came to her mind. The chewing-gum. It's sticky and it can attach things. She spit it on her hand and used it to attach the sheet to the stick.  
But at the same moment she heard a noise behind her. She opened her eyes widely and her face became pale. Trembling, she turned slightly to look behind her, clutching the stick in her hand.  
She saw something. Something familiar. Something little and blue disappearing into the ground.   
The girl screamed, then got up and ran away, with the heart pounding in her chest, for the sudden effort and because of the fright. She weren't sure about what she saw but she was scared.  
She ran out from the room before even realizing that.

\- so... is this the thing ya asking for, huh?   
He said, with the shoulders pressed against the door, while the snowflakes were falling down all around.  
\- Yes. You know, this thing is important to me. - she said with a serious voice.  
After a long silent moment, he laughed - heheheh... i know, i know old lady. i dun know why, but i knew you'd ask me something like that.  
\- W-What? Really?  
\- nah, just kiddin’.  
\- Oh... got it. And... you will do it, right?  
\- yeah, don't worry, but... it's like i have a bad feeling ‘bout this.  
\- What kind of bad feeling?  
\- well, y'know... bad feelings. sometimes i have weird thoughts... and i just can't stop them at all. they are like... memories. confused... blurred… not joyful.  
\- … Are you... serious?  
\- nope - he said smiling and winking - i was kiddin’ once again.  
She shook her head while he was laughing again - Damn you Sans, you're such a weird person... you almost gave me a heart attack!   
\- hehe... sorry ‘bout this. ya don't have to worry at all. kiddo will be in good hands.  
\- Thank you. - she said, smiling relaxed, with her cheek pressed against the door's surface - I knew I could count on you.  
\- heh... no problem. - he said, with his perpetual smile on his skull. He closed his eyes and then stood up - welp, time to go back to work. was nice talking to ya once again.  
\- Oh, of course! My pleasure...  
\- nice. so... huh, see ya on my next break.  
\- ... Hey?  
\- huh?  
\- Are you sure that... everything is okay?  
There was a long silence between them. Then, he snorted - pfft. s’ok. don't ya worry at all.  
\- … Got it. - she said, far from convinced. She smiled falsely, trying to speak in most calm and reassuring voice she could do in that moment - So... See you later! Have a good time at work!   
\- see ya, old lady.  
The skeleton kept being close to the door, listening to the footsteps of the lady, becoming more and more muffled to finally vanish. He sighed, closing his eyes, while his smile was changing, looking more like a grimace. - well... - he said to himself, raising his hood - … the truth is quite different. the fact is that... something really bad has happened... something is missing and...   
He raised his head looking at the snowflakes falling down from the white and cloudy ceiling of the cave - ... everything has changed. especially her.  
The skeleton started walking forward, getting away from the door, surrounded by trees which had their trunks covered with little blue flowers.


	3. This is not a dream

The sweet perfume of roses was spreading in the garden. Those were decorating the columns on the altar's sides. The guests' chatting was making the atmosphere more festive and lively. It was a really beautiful spring day. She was getting closer to the altar, where her lover's silhouette was waiting for her, facing another direction. Everyone turned their eyes to the lizard and started smiling happily. Alphys was wearing a white dress that, from under her chest, had the form of a flipped flower. She, embarrassed, smiled back to her friends and then covered her mouth with her little and chubby hand. Undyne was wearing a cream smoking with pink salmon hems. Her light wavy hair were tied in an elegant ponytail with addition of some little braids.  
Alphys' nose started to itch, probably because of all the pollen in the garden. She brought her hands to her face and sneezed. For a moment she felt dizzy. She shook her head and looked instinctively at her hands: there were little blue flowers between her fingers.  
Those damn flowers.  
The lizard raised her eyes, and the macabre spectacle in front of her froze her soul: the blue sky became crimson and instead of the guests there was just dust. Alphys looked around with eyes full of horror and her heart beating out of her chest, at the same time turning away from the altar.  
\- No... no! - she murmured - Please, no!  
In that moment she felt something like a stab behind her shoulders, a fleer similar to a screech. In an istant she thought her heart stopped beating. Trembling, she turned slowly to the source of the noise. Undyne was still there, showing her back. Her look dropped on Undyne's hands and Alphys turned pale the moment she noticed that the hands were melting. She opened her mouth widely to scream but no sound came out of it. She took a few steps back and her bride turned to face her. What Alphys saw made tears come to her eyes while the nausea was eating her insides: Undyne's face had completely lost shape and the only recognizable thing in that transfigured visage was a wide creepy smile.  
\- Why that face, Alphys? - she asked, opening her arms, now unrecognizable - What is it? Are you afraid of me?  
Alphys had covered her face with hands, wetting them with tears, helplessly seeing that scene. She tried to say something but the voice died in her throat while her dress was withering like a flower, turning black.  
\- Tell me Alphys... - she said as she kept showing her sharp teeth with that dreadful smile - Why did I die? Come on, tell me... Why?  
The lizard gritted her teeth and the answers were tears and tears only, while a sound of broken glass was coming from under her feet. The ground opened and she fell down screaming without voice.  
Alphys woke up rampantly, covered with sweat and tears. Breathless, she stood up staring at the darkness of her laboratory, hearing the machine's static sound. She touched her left arm and feeling the metal's coldness under her fingers had her expression deepen.  
“No... this is not a dream.”

The child looked around, breathless. She didn't know how much she ran but she was tired and she was no longer in the chamber. She was in another room, more spacious, with more golden leaves on the floor. She noticed something not so far away from her.  
Something brightening.  
Astonished, she recognized the light. It was the same gleam she saw before. “Either it’s another hallucination or what I saw before was true” she thought, getting closer to the golden light. Tensed, she took a deep breath and stretched the hand towards the gleam. She closed her eyes.  
Same warmth.  
Same sensations.  
Same word.  
She opened her eyes widely, jerking away from the source of the light, with an almost frightened expression. “Okay. It's another hallucination, I'm literally crazy” she thought but in that moment she heard a sound coming from beside her.  
\- Ribbit...  
She jumped crying out, then she turned to the sound's source and made a surprised expression: in front of her there was a weird creature resembling a frog but it was bigger and with grey skin with some blue spots. The monster's looks were pretty weird and intriguing but it didn't look like a threat.  
\- Huh... so, uhm... he... hello? - she murmured, sweating a little. She didn't know what to do in that moment. The creature looked at her with a weird expression and then he crouched, getting ready to make a big jump. The little girl became pale.  
\- Oh... no...  
The girl avoided the froggit's attack by lowering herself, then she turned to the monster, holding the tool that Toriel gave her.  
“Everything is okay... everything will be okay... I just have to show it to this... thing!” she thought, showing the stick with the piece of paper where it was written “MERCY”.  
\- He... Hey! - she said with a trembling voice, also her body was shaking - I... I don't want to hurt you, see? So please, stop acting like tha- the girl had no time to finish that sentence because the frog-like monster jumped again, bouncing on her face, making her fall backwards, screaming. Luckily, she protected herself from the fall with her elbows but the impact wasn't enjoyable at all. She moaned from the pain, covering her face with hands. She looked at the monster, frowning. It looked like it was going to attack again. “It didn't work...” she thought standing up, ready to avoid the next hit. She dodged the attack and then showed the MERCY tool one more time. But, once again, it didn't work.  
\- Damn! M-Maybe I'm not using it the right way... - she said, biting her lip - Sorry, b-but you don't leave me choice!  
She raised the stick and struck the frog on the head. The creature tottered a bit, then it shook its head. The child looked at it, frowning - S... Sorry, but you were attacking me... I had no choice, look what you did to my face!  
She indicated the redness in the middle of the face, where an ugly bruise was coming up. The froggit looked at her with a weird expression. Then, it screamed indignantly. Soon other froggits came out and they joined the monster who called them with an angry expression on their faces. The little girl made a big, sweaty smile.  
\- Uh-oh... m- she murmured. Then turned away and started to run as fast as she could, while the froggit army was chasing her. In that moment the phone ringed. She took the object out of her pocket and answered it.  
\- H-HELLO?! - she screamed with a crazy voice.  
\- Hell... hello? It's Toriel but... what is happening, my child? - she asked with a worried voice.  
\- I... I... I'M ESCAPING FROM A FROGS ARMY!  
\- … WHAT THE F... Oh my goodness! How could it be happening?!  
\- I... I don't know! - the girl said quickly, panting - I... I...  
\- You haven't left the room, right? - the goat asked, now with a severe voice.  
\- Uh... ehm... n-no...?  
\- …  
\- O-Okay, okay! I left the room! But there was something in it! Something threatening! - she screamed while keeping running without knowing where she was actually going.  
\- This is impossible, you know? There are no monsters in that room!  
\- Yeah it could be! But I swear that I saw something, I think it was that flower!  
\- … Oh, no! Hold on, my child! I'm... I'm coming back and everything will be okay! Don't worry! - Toriel ended the call while the girl was reaching another room. After entering the place, she looked behind her, breathless. The frogs were not chasing her anymore, she was safe. She sighed relieved, putting the hand on the chest. Then she looked ahead and almost had another heart attack.  
Another golden light was brightening close to a table with a piece of cheese stuck on it.  
\- W... What?! I... I don't understand... What is this gleam?! - she told to herself, getting closer to it – What does it mea... huh?  
She stopped talking, hearing something coming from the next room. Something like music. She got closer to the other room and what she saw made her surprised: a blue ghost was laying in the middle of the room, blocking the exit. He was sleeping, wearing headphones, a beret and sunglasses. Getting closer, she noticed that the sounds she heard were music coming from that ghost's headphones. The headphones were black with a skull painted on them.  
Once she was close enough she looked around for another way to pass by the creature but she didn't find anything. The only thing she could do was to try to wake up him, hoping that the ghost wouldn't attack her.  
\- Ehm... he... hey... ? - she murmured unsure, extending the hand towards the ghost - Excuse me, could you... huh... wake up? I should go ahead...  
The ghost winced a bit, turning around to the other side - …  
“Uh, what do I do?” she thought, sighing “I have to insist...” - He... Hey... Please, could you wake up? I have to go to the next room…  
The creature in front of her eyes turned again, murmuring something - Huh... I'm not in the right mood... sorry...  
While he was saying these words something under his sunglasses was brightening: something in a shape of music notes. The music notes came out from the sunglasses and started to float in the air, right in the direction of the little girl. She avoided them moving to one side. She didn't know if it was an attack or not, but she thought it was better not to risk.  
\- O... oh, come on! - she said nervously, clenching her fists – I have to go! I can't wait! Wake up already!  
The girl tried to push him a little but it didn't work. Her hand went right through the ghost, touching the air. In that moment the creature opened it’s big blue eyes under the sunglasses. He looked at the arm that pierced his impalpable body, then turned his eyes to the child.  
She became pale - Oh... I... - then she took her hand away from him, hiding both of the arms behind her - … I'm sorry. But... You're blocking the way. And I have to...  
\- Oh no. - he said, looking at her - Got it. No prob dude.  
The ghost stood up under the girl's astonished look.  
“Wow... it was easier than I thought” she sighed relieved. Then, she smiled to him - What's your name?  
\- I'm Napstablook. What 'bout u?  
\- I... uh... - she shook her head, becoming sad - I can't remember. I... I don't know why, maybe it's because of the fall...  
\- Oh wow. So u are a human, righto?  
\- Y-Yes. I don't remember why did I fall here either... - she said, turning pale again - You... you don't want to hurt me, r-right?  
\- What? Why would I attack you? Ya look like a nice person. - he said with his cool tone – However, dun worry buddo, it's normal having this kind of problems after a fall like that. So take it easy.  
She smiled to him. That guy was weird and had a funny way to talk. He didn't look like a threat at all.  
\- I have to go now - he said, still acting cool - It was nice to meet a new pal. Seeya.  
\- See you later! - she said, shaking the hand, but the ghost had already disappeared.  
She sighed relieved again seeing the way finally clear. She started walking but a wispy voice came from behind her.  
\- EY.  
She gasped, jumping, then she quickly turned to the source of the voice, hiding herself behind the MERCY tool.  
The flower in front of her looked at the piece of paper she was showing and exploded in a crazy laugh.  
The little girl made a shocked expression - Y... You!  
\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This... This is a joke, right?! It's... pfffft... ahahahahahh!  
She gritted her teeth while her face was turning red from anger - Could you just stop it?! Stop laughing!!  
\- Ahahahahah! Sorry honey but I can't resist! - he kept laughing, then snorted. Flowey looked at her with a provocative smile – Well, well... I see that you kept acting innocent without killing any monster. Do you really think that things work like that here, you brat?!  
\- W-What?! This story? Again? I don't want to hurt anyone, nobody has a reason to do it...  
\- Yes, yes, but... tell me. Why did an entire army of little monsters attack you? - he asked, still smiling. The girl raised a finger, ready to answer, but she got blocked.  
The flower shook its crown, closing his eyes - You already know the answer, don'tcha? I told you. In this world it’s kill or be killed and you can do nothing to change this rule!  
The child tightened the stick between her trembling hands, like she was protecting herself with a shield.  
\- Huuh... come on, relax! I don't want to kill you now because if you'll keep acting like that it won't even be necessary. - he said, showing his creepy smile.  
The girl opened her eyes widely, stopping trembling for a moment - … W... What?  
\- You'll understand soon, my little nameless loser! - Flowey said, grinning - Yeah, it will be your new name! Loser! Loser... losy? … Oh! LUCY! It sounds pretty good for me!  
The little flower started laughing loudly, then he disappeared under the ground. When she was looking at the spot where the flower had disappeared, a footsteps noise caught her attention. The child turned around and what she saw was Toriel, getting closer to her, running. She instantly felt safe.  
\- I am here little one, are you oka- the goat didn't complete the sentence because she covered her mouth making a surprised expression - Oh goodness! What happened to your face?!  
The little girl touched her own face, then she made a painful expression: the bruise. Her face got swollen and it was hurting a lot. She lowered her head with hands on her face and tears in her eyes, while her nose was itching from the pain.  
\- I'm... I'm so sorry. - the goat said with a sad grimace on her face, while guilty feelings were gripping her chest - I shouldn't had left you alone... I... I don't know what to say...  
\- I... It's okay, don't worry - she answered, rubbing her eyes - But please, next time, don't leave me alone... okay?  
Toriel made a sad smile and softly hugged her – I won’t do something like that again, don't worry. And now, hurry! Let's go to my home so you can rest and I'll be able to do something about that wound.  
The child nodded and followed her. After few more rooms they arrived to an open space with a big bare tree in the center. A bit further there was a little house with a welcoming look. When she got closer to it she noticed a golden light next to the door. That made the child shiver while the goat kept going ahead.  
“That light again.” she thought, biting her lip “It's everywhere and it looks like I'm the only one that can see it. But what it is for?”  
She reached it with the hand and again the gleam’s warmth was making her feel better. After a moment the light faded away leaving the same word in her mind - “Frisk” - and, for some reason, she remembered how the flower had made fun of her. She recalled what he said. “If you'll keep acting like that it won't even be necessary.” Those words left a very bad feeling inside her.  
\- … Child? Are you okay? - Toriel asked worried - If you want to play with the leaves it's okay but it's better if you come here. So you can rest and... a beautiful surprise is waiting for you!  
The woman smiled warmly and entered the house. The little one looked at the spartan object that Toriel gave her.  
She sighed.  
\- I... don't think I will need this thing anymore.  
The little girl dropped the MERCY tool on the ground and went into the house.


	4. This is a nightmare

A sweet smell woke her up. The child opened her eyes slowly and curled up in the blankets like a caterpillar, safe in the heat of his cocoon. Everything was dark around her and only the ajar door was letting a bit of light in. Her first thought was “home”. That weird dream has ended and it left just a few blurred images. The only thing of the few that she could remember from the dream was the goat that helped her during the dreamlike journey. She would miss her, unlike the murderous flower that tried to kill her. It was really a weird dream but after all every dream is weird, right? But, as far as it may be absurd, it was oddly realistic.  
The little girl looked at the rays of light hitting the floor, meeting something that was placed at the foot of the bed. She frowned, leaning from the bed to see the object better. Surprised, she noticed it was a plate with a slice of cake, indeed the delicious smell was coming from here. She sat on the on the bed, placing the plate on her knees, and she started eating the cake. “How good is it!” she thought, smiling, recognizing the butterscotch and cinnamon's flavor, while looking around. Then, she realized something that provoked her heart to go faster: it wasn't her bedroom. Confused, she left the plate with the leftovers of the cake on the bed, she stood up and got closer to the door. After she left the bedroom, she found herself in a totally new place. But she knew that she already saw it somewhere. A thought came to her mind and she opened her eyes widely. She wasn't sure if it was true but she couldn't verify if the supposition was indeed true or false if she wouldn’t go ahead. So, she walked through the corridor, reaching a bigger room, where there were stairs leading to a lower floor. “No... it can’t be true” she thought. The child kept going ahead and when she came into the living room, her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. There was a table with blue flowers that looked familiar. Further on, in front of a fireplace, a bipedal goat was reading a book.  
So this is how it is. It wasn't a dream at all.  
Toriel have heard the child's footsteps because she looked at her and gave her a warm smile – Good morning little one, I hope you slept well.  
The little girl nodded silently. Yes, she slept well, and she was happy about seeing Toriel again. But her place wasn't here, she had to go back to home.  
\- Did you like this morning's surprise? - the goat asked without stopping smiling. She seemed to be in a good mood.  
\- Oh... huh, sure. - the child answered, smiling - The cake was delicious!  
\- I'm glad! - Toriel said with a cheerful tone.  
The child smiled back but then lowered her look. It wasn't her place, she had to go. She had to ask Toriel how to go away or she would stay in that place forever. She tried to say something but Toriel interrupted her.  
\- You know, I've always wished about being a teacher. So, during your stay here I can make you read a lot of books! - she said with the same sweet and happy tone, fixing the glasses on her nose - What do you think?  
\- Huuh... it would be a good idea - the child answered, hesitant. Toriel looked so happy about the idea of keeping her in that house and the little girl didn't want to hurt her. But she couldn’t stay in that place. - Toriel... can I ask you a question?  
\- Of course my child!  
\- Well, ehm... how can I... exit... the ruins? - she asked with a sweaty smile.  
The cheerful expression faded away from the goat's face, leaving space to a growing disappointment. But then, unexpectedly, she came back to smiling, looking at a page of the book she was reading. - You know... I'm reading a book about flowers. It's pretty interesting, it explains a lot of things, also about their symbolic meanings, and...  
\- Yes, but... I have to get back home...  
\- … I... I have something to do. You, stay here. - the goat woman said with a forced smile when she stood up from the armchair, leaving the book on it. She went away going to the other room where the stairs were. The little girl didn't want to wait and followed her. She saw her silhouette going downstairs. The child had a bad feeling about this but she also felt she didn’t have any other choice.  
When Toriel wasn't visible anymore, she got closer to the stairs and went where the goat had disappeared. When she went down, she found herself in a narrow and dark hallway, and the fear gripped her stomach. She went ahead, walking uncertainly. When she turned to the left she saw Toriel: she was standing in front of a big door.  
“This must be the ruins exit” she thought, without moving.  
-... I saw you. - Toriel said, with a harsh tone. The child didn't have the courage to say anything, she was just pale and motionless. The goat, after a silent moment, spoke again - All the humans that went through this door met the same fate. They fell. They left. They died.  
\- W... What... ? - the child murmured, shocked.  
\- It's because of Asgore. - she said with a bitter expression, without turning to the child - He takes the human souls. He wants YOUR SOUL. And he will not stop before anything, that beast doesn’t have any mercy for children too.  
The little girl didn’t have the strength to say anything, she placed her hand on the stomach, at the same time feeling some invisible force gripping her throat. This is not a dream. This is a nightmare.  
\- I can't let him hurt you too. - Toriel said with a cold tone, too cold to belong to her - For this reason I'm here, to seal the exit from ruins... forever.  
\- W-What?! - she screamed with eyes wide open – B... but... so how can I go... ? How can I go back to home?!  
\- You can't. - Toriel answered with a harsh tone, turning around a bit to face the child, showing a gloomy expression - You'll stay here with me. I won't let Asgore take your soul too.  
\- N... No! I don't want to stay here! I have to go back to home! - she protested, clenching the fists, with eyes full of tears. Toriel didn't look as sweet and protective as before, and the idea of staying trapped in that place forever was terrorizing the child. The woman frowned and closed her eyes, making a more embittered expression.  
\- You are very stubborn. - she told, placing a hand on the door, trying to keep standing up, like something invisible was dragging her down. - If you really want to go away, do it. But first... prove it to me. - she said while raising a hand and on her palm a blue flame appeared. It was identic to the ones that she threw at Flowey - Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.  
The child became more pale and for a moment she thought she had misunderstood what has been said. She hoped for that. But while she was going to open her mouth to speak, Toriel had already materialized another flame on the other palm. Now she had completely turned around to face the girl and she was looking at her with an austere expression, blocking the exit from the ruins.  
\- No... please, don't do it... - murmured the little girl, while she was starting to tremble.   
But Toriel didn't answer. She threw a flame at the child. She, while being incredulous, avoided the attack by a miracle. She attacked her for real. The little girl moved away a little, with shaking legs and the heart beating out of her chest. She felt the need to run away but something was making her unable to. She opened the mouth to say something but all she could say was a weak “No...”  
\- I can't let you go, little one, it's for your best. So... go upstairs! - the woman said with broken voice, while she was throwing another flame and then another one right after it. Her eyes looked wet. Fortunately, the child could gather the strength and dodged the flames.  
\- How do you know what is best for me?! You are not my mother! All you want to do is to keep me with you in this horrifying place! - she screamed with panic, she was sweating and her body was all shaking.  
Toriel opened the eyes widely, making an expression of anger mixed with pain. She closed her eyes making a painful grimace - Shut up!   
The little girl saw the goat materializing a big quantity of blue flames and throwing them at her, one immediately after the other. She could avoid them by moving from side to side.  
But the legs didn't move.  
The flames stream ran over her, hitting her round face. She could feel the pain eating her skin, sinking in the meat. She screamed without breath.  
\- NO! - Toriel screamed desperately, while the little body of the child was falling backwards.  
It was the last sound she heard, while everything was turning red.  
The darkness.  
Everything has faded away: the door, the room, Toriel. There was nothing. And she couldn't think either. Everything ended. But then a child's voice made her regain consciousness.  
“We can't give up right now! Please, stay determined!”

Dizziness. The child tottered and when she regained equilibrium she covered her face. The pain has disappeared. She was confused, she had no idea about where she was now.  
\- Little one, are you okay? - a sweet and familiar voice asked her.  
The little girl opened her eyes widely, uncovering the face slowly by moving away her hands. She was in front of Toriel's house and the goat was looking at her worried.  
In that moment, the child remembered.   
She remembered about the basement, about the exit, about Toriel throwing flames at her.  
And about what happened next.  
She had to be dead, she was sure about it, yet she was back here, in front of the goat's house, unharmed, and Toriel was acting like nothing happened. How could it be possible? She looked at the golden light close to her and made a surprised expression while an absurd idea popped up in her brain.  
“No... it can't be...” she thought, bringing a hand up to the head.  
\- Little one, what's wrong? - the goat asked, getting closer to her - What do you-  
\- I'm okay, I'm okay! - the child said, forcing a smile, while she was sweating - I... I was just distracted...  
\- Are you sure? You are pale...  
\- I-I'm okay! Don't worry! - the little girl insisted, shaking the hands.  
\- So follow me, we have to do something about that ugly bruise. - Toriel said, giving her a sweet smile, while she was entering the house. The child hesitated, and after gathering the courage, she entered too. When she saw the stairs leading to the basement, she felt the impulse of running to it and escaping, but a sudden thought stopped her. She knew that Toriel would follow her and probably attack, and she had nothing to defend herself from her.  
Unless...  
\- Follow me, let's go to your new room. - Toriel said, turning to the corridor leading to three rooms - So I can heal that wound on your face.  
\- Alright. B-But, well... can I take a look around? - she asked smiling nervously, rocking a little - Y-You know... I have to... get used to this new place...  
Toriel made a surprised expression, then she started laughing - You're really curious, my child! Okay little one, but hurry, because we absolutely have to do something for that horrible purple spot on your forehead! I'll be waiting for you in your room, the ointment for bruises must be there.   
\- Haha... y-yes! I-I'll be quick! - the child said while she was watching the goat entering the room. She quickly headed to the living room, looking behind her to make sure she’s not being followed. Then she went to the kitchen. After she was sure about being alone she looked around and the first thing she noticed was the cake that Toriel prepared for her. She was so sweet and kind and she was the same goat that killed her few moments before because she wanted the child to stay with her. But she couldn't stay in that place, she shouldn't. The cake was warm and scented and it was already sliced. Sliced by a big kitchen knife, the one usually used to cut the bread.   
The child felt the stomach gripping and the tears coming up to her eyes. She took the knife – her new weapon that she would use to defend herself from the woman that hosted her in that welcoming house. Welcoming, but too little for her.


	5. Loser

Chapter 5 – Loser

The child was running in the basement of the house, holding the knife, with the heart pounding out of her chest. Toriel saw her running down the stairs and started chasing her, begging her to stop. But she didn't want to stop, she had to find the exit and abandon that place forever. It was hurtful leaving Toriel in that way but it looked like it was the only thing she could do.  
When she saw the door in front of her eyes, her heart started to beat even faster. Just a few meters left to reach it. Few centimeters. But a fluffy hand grabbed her sweater, pulling her back and stopping her.  
\- What are you doing?! - Toriel screamed, looking at her with an angry expression. Then she opened her eyes wide: the child was pointing the blade at her, with trembling hands, panting.  
\- Stay away from me! - the little girl screamed, looking at her, scared - I have to go away from here, I can't stay!  
\- W... Wait little one... you're scared now. - said the goat, trying the best she could to look more reassuring but her voice was cracking - Put down that weapon and... let's go to upstairs so I'll explain everything to you...  
\- No, it's not necessary, I know everything! - she screamed getting away from her, with eyes full of fear - And I don't care if that monster will kill me!  
Toriel looked surprised, hearing what the girl was saying - How do you-  
\- You told me that! - she answered, frowning and being sad - You want to destroy the exit to prevent me from running away and you also... a-also... ki...  
The child brought her hand up to her face, remembering the moment when the flames hit her face and the pain which came immediately after. Then - the horrifying and sad feeling of fading away.   
\- … I haven't told you this. But what you know is true, a black-hearted creature wants to kill you to tear your soul away. And I will not allow that. - Toriel said with a serious voice, getting closer to the door. She materialized some blue flames that surrounded her, ready to fight for the child's sake. The little one clutched the knife and looked at the goat with a sad and scared expression - No... No, no, no! Not again!  
Toriel attacked the little girl with blue flames and she avoided them. The child didn't want to hurt Toriel, so she tried more than once to beg her to stop and let her go but the goat wasn't listening to her at all. She kept throwing attacks, more consistent attacks.  
So she thought that she had no choice. She had to find a way to overtake Toriel and get through the exit. No, she wouldn't kill her, she would never do something that horrifying. The goat told her to prove that she’ll be able to survive, so she would follow her rules. Maybe if she showed her the ability to defend herself, she would let her go. After avoiding another flow of flames, she ran to her, hitting her with a weak attack on her arm. She was afraid of hurting her.  
She stepped back a little, looking at the cut on her black coat. A blue liquid came out from under the ruptured fabric.  
“What is that?” she thought, frowning “Blood... ?”  
Toriel raised the arm looking at the wound, with a painful expression, then attacked the child with more flames. Those were more difficult to dodge because their movements were unpredictable. The child tried to avoid them, getting closer to Toriel once again, but she wasn’t able to dodge all of them. She screamed grabbing her wounded arm, then she attacked again with another hit, this time it was stronger. But the hit didn't go deep enough to hurt her, because the goat jumped back. She surrounded herself with even more flames that all aimed at the child.  
“No... I can't do it...” the little girl thought while trying to avoid all of the flames, moving from one side to another time after time, grinding her teeth because of the pain. Finally, she yelled with a begging voice - Please, stop it! I don't want to hurt you!  
\- You have no choice! If you really don't want to, then go upstairs! Please, I... I'll give you everything you want... - she answered with a voice full of grief, bringing the hand up to the chest, smiling sorrowfully - But please, let me protect you. We'll have a happy life here.  
The child grinded her teeth and her sad expression became almost angry - You told me that if I'll go away from here Asgore will take my soul. But you... by keeping me here you'll also take away my life. So, who cares?! - she shouted, exasperated, running again to her to attack her one more time. In that moment Toriel tried to stop her by throwing a flame at the child's legs. She tried to dodge the attack but she couldn't avoid it completely. The leg got hurt badly. She lost her balance and fell forward, right between Toriel's arms. But the knife met something and sank into it. Toriel moaned from the pain, while the child got away from her hug, instinctively pulling out the knife. She looked at the scene, incredulous: the woman, bent, was keeping the hands on her chest, which was bleeding copiously.  
She lowered the head looking at the wound, and opened her eyes wide, full of horror. Then the fright left space for the grief, and Toriel fell on her knees, crying. The child lowered her gaze on the knife that she was holding, stained in the blue liquid. She realized what she has done and her eyes became filled with tears.  
\- … N-No... No... ! - she stammered with her weak voice, letting the weapon fall on the ground, her hands nervously shaking.  
The goat was breathing heavily while she kept looking at the ground. She moved her hand away from the wound, contemplated the blue blood on it and finally smiled - Huuh... so... this had to end like that, heh...? Well... I think this is the end that I deserve...  
The child looked at Toriel, bringing her hands up to her face, while salty tears were running down from her cheeks - N-No... don't die! W... We just have to stop the hemorrhage! I... I can use my sweater! - she exclaimed with a bit of hope but Toriel's hand stopped her.  
\- No... there is nothing left to do. - the woman said, trying to speak in an audible way - My soul is broken, I'll be gone soon.  
That very sentence hit the child's heart like a blade, destroying all of her hopes. She wept more copiously, while her face was twisting in a grimace of grief - No... please... Toriel... I-I... I didn't want to kill you... - she murmured, choking in sobs.  
\- It's... It's not your fault, my child. - she tried to give her one of her heartwarming smiles but what came out was only a sad grimace - It's my fault, I should’ve never planned to keep you in this horrifying place. It's just that for a moment... I thought that I wouldn’t feel alone anymore…  
Those words hurt the little girl even more. Toriel was alone in that place for a long time and she just wanted someone to talk and spend time with. She just wanted to protect her. And the child repaid her in death.  
\- Toriel... I... I am so sorry... - she stammered with broken voice and the goat hugged her with her last ounce of strength, smiling sadly. The child got totally lost in crying desperately.  
\- Don't cry little one. Now... go. Behind this door you'll have to go through a long hallway. Then... you'll be in the woods. There you will find a person, he... he will help you... - she said with a weak voice, loosening the hug. She gave her the most sweet smile that the child has never seen before - Be good, okay?  
Few moments later child's face made an expression full of horror: the goat's body was losing its shape.  
\- T-Toriel! Your... your body! - she screamed frightened, getting away sharply. The woman understood what she was talking about and covered her face with the hand that was melting.  
\- This is how monsters fade away. I... I don't want you to see this, don't look at me! - the goat yelled with despair in her voice, snuggling herself - Go away!  
The child, frightened from the scene taking place in front of her, closed her eyes and ran away, passing through the exit. She ran through the dark corridor crying. The further she was getting away from the previous room, the more the weight on her heart was getting worse. She had killed a person that loved her and she abandoned her, leaving her dying in that horrifying way.   
She was running through the corridor that was looking endless, while the tears were unstoppable. After a while she could see the end with a door. Few more meters and finally she would go away from that place. But there was something in front of the door.   
That flower.  
He was looking at her in a weird way.  
She opened her eyes wide when she noticed him and she stopped right before stepping on him. The flower stared at her, then he closed his eyes, smiling – Well, well... I saw that you finally got it how this world works.   
The child's expression turned to a grimace of pain - You... You're wrong! I didn't want to kill her, it was an accident! - she tried to justify herself, drying the cheeks with sleeves, but the tears were unstoppable.  
\- Maybe you're right but you chose to take that weapon and bring it with you! It's banal as a first murder but we had to start somewhere, right?  
The little girl covered her face with hands. He said the truth. She was a murderer. She couldn't justify such a horrifying act.  
She begged herself with all her strength to keep standing in front of this big pain but her legs bent and she fell on her knees letting out a lament which disappeared, vanquished by sobs. At this moment she didn't know what to do, she didn't have the courage to pass through that door anymore. The feeling of guilt was too strong and her mind was still full of the images of the dirty knife and of Toriel's deformed, smiling face. She didn’t have the strength to raise any objections once again. So, with bowed head, she murmured with her broken voice - I... I don't deserve to live... I... I... I did something horrifying... I want... to fade away.  
Flowey looked at the girl, changing expression. Now he was no longer smiling. He was looking at her with a different glare. It looked like he became serious.  
\- So you prefer to run away instead of assuming your responsibilities and look for a solution. Pathetic. - he said, looking at her severely.   
The child opened her eyes wide, surprised by what he said. Flowey, the despicable being that said horrifying things and tried to kill her, was telling her to be stronger. What he said was logical and reasonable but it seemed incoherent that a guy like him was telling something like that. Probably he was making fun of her one more time… or maybe that flower was not so perfidious at all?  
The little girl looked at him with anguish in her eyes - Toriel is dead... because of me… - she sobbed, trembling. There’s no way to fix what I've done... There is no solution...  
\- Yeah, you can't fix something like that. - Flowey said, serious. Then he looked away – Unless… you have some... special power.  
The little girl kept looking at him, confused and curious at the same time.  
\- You noticed it at the very beginning, I can imagine, to be able to see something that others can't see. Like... some weird light.  
For a moment the child thought her heart stopped beating. She remembered about the mysterious golden lights scattered in the ruins, about the horrifying death that she experienced and about waking up close to one of the gleams. In that moment she thought that those lights were connected to her “resurrection”. Everything was so weird yet so familiar, it was like her life got ended in a weird adventure comic. Or in a videogame.  
“If what happened is connected to those weird lights, then it really is like in a videogame” the child thought, staring at the ground “because at this point those lights are... checkpoints.”  
She got pale upon what she was realizing now.  
“At this point, this means that I'm...”  
\- Immortal. - Flowey said, looking away, with an illegible expression - Everything seems to have sense now, right?  
\- You... Do you know what can I do to save Toriel? - she asked, hoping that the flower would give her the solution. He turned to her, coming back to smiling how he used to do.  
\- Sure, honey. But if you think that I'll give you some hints, then you are extremely wrong. You made this mistake and you have to find the solution by yourself. See you soon... loser. - he concluded, disappearing again under the ground.  
The child, alone again, looked at the ground, thoughts racing through her mind. She had to find a way to go back to the moment before entering Toriel's house. But how...?  
“I came back to that moment because I died...” she thought, then she immediately became pale “So... it means that to come back... I... should...”  
That thought clenched her stomach and she brought a hand to her face. Thinking of the moment when the flames were burning her face and when everything was turning black was making her nauseous.  
“No... I can't do something like that...” she thought, shaking her head. “There has to be another solution.”  
She brought her hands to the chest. She had no idea about how does that power work but one thing was certain. She cared about Toriel and if she would ever go back in time she would never do that horrifying thing again.  
At this very moment she felt something cold between her hands and chest.  
Confused, she removed the hands from the chest and saw something that surprised her: in front of her there was a floating light, similar to the others that she saw before. But it wasn't golden, it was silver. The child looked at that gleam with eyes full of hope – she had no idea what it was but wanted to touch it. The light was cold and she felt that frost entering her skin, her veins, her heart.  
And everything became white.  
\- Everything is okay! - a voice could be heard and the child seemed to recognize it. It was the same voice that she heard when she died. Confused, she turned to the source of the sound and she saw a child. This one was short, like her, his skin was yellow, his eyes were thin and his hair was short and brown. He was wearing a sweater similar to her own but it was blue and pink in color.  
He was smiling to her to calm her down - It happened to me too. I made the same mistake but soon we'll fix everything.  
He stretched his hand towards her as he saw that she was looking at him confused. Where was she right now? What was happening and who was that child? Her mind was full of question marks and doubts but in that moment the only clear thing was that, for some reason, she was already feeling attached to that kid whom she has never seen before.  
So, without any more questions, she took his hand. 

The child opened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed were the blue flowers on which she landed. She kept staring at them, then started to realize what was going on. She sat down quickly, then she looked around. “Did I... go back in time so far?” she thought, taking the broken glasses and putting them on the nose, then she standing up. In fact she just wanted to go back to the moment before entering Toriel's house. But at least she succeeded to go back at all and now she could avoid committing that terrible mistake. She walked through the cave, reaching the point where she met Flowey for the first time. And he was there and he was looking at her silently, with that hateful grin. The little girl sighed: she would have to hear his nonsense speech again.  
But she didn't expect what he actually said.  
\- Hey, why are you staring at me with that face? - Flowey asked, smiling - Are you waiting for a presentation or what?  
The child made a surprised expression, looking at him, confused.  
\- Do you really think you're so sly? You know who I am and I remember who you are and what you did... loser! - he screamed, laughing like crazy, then he disappeared under the ground leaving the child alone. After a moment footsteps sound that she recognized made her heart beat stronger and stronger.  
Toriel was there, alive, and she was looking at her surprised like the first time, as if nothing ever happened.  
She made a worried expression, then she gave her a reassuring smile and the child's eyes got filled with tears.  
\- Hello little one, are you okay? You should be confu-  
The goat didn't finish the sentence in time, because the child ran and hugged her tight, all in tears. She was happy. Toriel was there again and she was fine. This time she wouldn't let her die.  
\- My child... you should be so scared. But don't worry, everything will be alright because I'm here. Tell me... what's your name?  
The child was silent. Then, after a pause, she answered.  
\- My name is Lucy.

Toriel surrounded herself with blue flames, again, in front of the little girl. She was looking at her with a suffering painted all over her face.  
But the other one was looking at her opponent determined. Her legs were shaking, she was afraid. Afraid of dying again, afraid of being forced to hurt Toriel again. But this time it was different. She was aware of the risks but she was determined to face that nightmare, trying to do the right thing.  
The goat threw a blue flame.  
The child saw that attack more than once so she dodged the hit without any problems. Then she pulled out the “MERCY” sign and showed it to Toriel. This time she kept it with her.  
Toriel looked at the tool with surprised expression, then she gave the child a severe glare - …I gave you this and it won’t work on me, Lucy. Throw it away and fight!  
But the child didn't answer. She kept showing the sign, hopeful, but it seemed to not affect Toriel. The goat kept attacking her and the little girl kept avoiding the hits, moving left and right, trying to repair her “weapon” from the flames. When Toriel stopped, the child raised the stick with the sheet again, with trembling hands, under Toriel's incredulous glare.  
\- … What are you doing? Have you heard me or not? - the goat asked with a sour tone, her eyes were wet - It's pointless, just give up!  
Toriel attacked again and this time Lucy had problems with avoiding all the flames. The sweater and the skirt were a little burned. When, in those conditions, she showed the sheet of paper with “MERCY” written on it again, Toriel couldn't kept holding back the tears.  
\- Please, stop it. I can't let you go... I can't let him kill you! - she screamed with a sadness and anger in her voice, throwing flames at her, but this time she seemed like she didn’t want to hit the child - Why... Why are you doing all of this?!  
\- I-I... I'm doing it because I don't want to fight you. - Lucy answered, lowering the tool and looking at the goat with wet eyes. She started walking ahead, getting closer to her, while the blue flames were almost hitting her - I don't want to hurt you and... I know. I know you don't want to hurt me. I know... I know that you're just trying to protect me...  
The goat, surprised, listened to her words, while the tears were running down her cheeks - S... So... why won't you just let me protect you? We'll be safe here, we'll have a happy life! - she said with broken voice, smiling with despair.  
That sad smile hit the child like a blade.  
\- …Because this place is too small for me and you know it. - the little one answered, now standing just one meter away from Toriel. Lucy looked at her with trembling lips, trying to hold back the tears, failing miserably - Sooner or later I'll grow up and the ruins will be really too small for me. I can't imagine myself growing up, getting older and dying trapped in this place, without seeing my dad, my mom and... all the others again. Please, Toriel... letting me go is the only thing you can do to help me.  
Toriel sighed deeply. The child was right and she knew it. She closed her eyes and fell on the knees, then she laughed miserably - Hahah... for a moment I thought I was able to save a child. At least one... just one...  
The little girl looked at the goat woman covering her face, crying. Now she was crying too and she got closer and hugged her to comfort her - I'm sorry...  
Toriel quickly hugged back her, sobbing and wetting her sweater with the tears - Forgive me little one... I am a horrifying monster. I just wanted to protect you but I ended up acting weirdly and creepy... risking to kill you.  
\- Toriel... the important thing is that now both of us are alright... - she murmured, smiling. She did it. Both of them survived that fight and finally she was able to go through the door. She had no idea about what was waiting for her out of the ruins, which made her afraid, but she tried not to think about it. Now she just wanted to enjoy that little victory.  
\- Promise me that you won't die. - Toriel said, smiling sadly.  
\- … Yes.  
Toriel stopped hugging her and dried the tears with the hand, then she stood up - … Well... listen closely. Behind this door you'll find a long corridor. Then you'll find the exit. After you reach it there will be a place... snowy woods. There you'll find a friend that will help you.  
The child nodded decisively, while she was clutching the “MERCY” sign. She had a determined expression on the face, even if the tears were still dropping from her eyes. Toriel was slowly getting away, then she stopped and looked at the child with melancholy in her eyes - So... be careful and take care of yourself. And... please, don't come back. I hope you understand.  
After saying these words she gave her a sweet smile.  
\- Goodbye, my little one.  
The child saw Toriel getting away and then disappearing. She was alone now and she had to face what was next. She dried her eyes with the sweater, she turned to the door and walked across it. While she was walking through the corridor she remembered about when she was running away in despair after killing Toriel, before resetting everything. She was still feeling guilty and horrified. But this time it didn't happen. She just had not to think about what happened before but focus on what was going to happen next.   
She had to focus on the real start of her journey.  
This time Flowey wasn’t in front of the exit from the corridor. After looking around the girl took a deep breath to help her gather the courage.  
Then, with the heart pounding out of her chest, she opened the door.

On one of all the monitors, in that dark lab, something was happening. Something that didn’t look like a monster was going out of the ruins.  
When she noticed it, the lizard murmured nervously, then she pushed some buttons with trembling fingers, giving the order to transmit that feed data on the main screen which was a lot bigger than others. The picture that had been showed made her breathless: a child with orange hair, wearing a big pair of glasses and a green sweater with pink stripes passed through the exit of the ruins, and she was walking through the middle of the snowy woods. The lizard kept contemplating that picture with open mouth. Then she closed her eyes, smiling sinisterly.  
She chuckled.  
\- Well, well... this is pretty interesting.


	6. An old friend

The cold was going through the green sweater. Lucy was holding herself, rubbing the frozen hand on the sleeves. She was walking with a trembling body, looking around: she couldn't see other but snow and trees surrounding the way. Everything was silent, the only one sound that she could hear was the one of her boots sinking in the white.  
But the more she was walking, the more she was feeling nervous. She had the feeling of being chased, she thought of hearing a footspet that wasn't made from her. She turned to see behind her, but she couldn't see anyone: a light mist was preventing her to see more.  
She bit her lip and kept going ahead, turning the head sometimes, to see if someone was chasing her, but her sight was limited because of the snow and the mist. She kept walking more, until she was in front of a series of rods stucked in the ground. They almost looked like an obstacle, but the space between the rods was too large to prevent someone to overstep them.  
In that moment, she heard a sound of footstep behind her. She couldn't be the one that was making that noise, because she stopped walking. Lucy was staring at the nothing, paralyzed from the fear, while the sound of those slow footsteps was getting closer to her shoulders.  
Whoever was behind her, in that moment, stopped walking. She could feel a frozen sigh behind her nape.  
She shuddered.  
\- frisk...- a masculine and deep voice said, with a tone that looked without any emotion- why don't you turn and greet an old friend?  
With the heart pounding out of her chest and the sweat freezing on her cheek, the girl turned slowly to the mysterious one, and what she saw made her surprised: a white man, short like her, was staring at her with the hands in the pockets of his black cape. His hood was pulled up and it was decorated with soft white fur.  
When she turned to him and he was able to watch her face, his expression changed: the smile disappeared slowly and his pupils got smaller.  
\- … oh.- he said, coming back to smile, then moving the sight elsewhere- this is pretty weird...  
Lucy, now more quiet, still concerned but curious, looked him, fixing her glasses. That guy was short, but his voice was adult, and it was making him quite funny. He wasn't looking like a threat for her, but it was better stay careful: that weird frog she mets in the Ruins neither looked threatening, but what happened next wasn't expected from her. By the way, he called her “Frisk”. She heard that name more than one time, and probably had to do with the child she saw in that weird vision. That little man had to know something about it, and she couldn't keep her curiosity- I-I'm sorry sir, but I'm not Frisk... but... who are you? And... who is Frisk?  
\- … huh... frisk? I don't have idea, hehe.- he said, laughing in a funny way.  
\- You have just said that name! You can't know nothing!- she exclaimed, shaking a little the arms.  
\- well, believe me, i don't know who are them. But i can tell you what's my name: i am sans... sans the skeleton.- he said, extending a hand to her.  
The child looked surprised- Are you... a skeleton?  
\- yup. what could i be, otherwise?- he asked moving his look, still smiling.  
\- Huh... i-i tought you were a snowman...- she confessed embarassed.  
The skeleton reacted at those words opening widely his orbits, making a surprised expression- … wow. you're not lacking of fantasy for sure, eheh...- he answered making another weird smile. Then he looked back at her more carefully- and ya? what's your name?  
\- My name is... Lucy.- she said embarassed, looking away and approaching the hand to the one of the skeleton. When she grabbed it, a sound of a fart came out from Sans's hand. He left the child's hand, showing the cushion that made that annoying sound.  
\- hehehe, it's always a nice way to welcome someone. welcome to the underground, pal.- he concluded, winking.  
The little girl raised a finger to say something, but she really didn't know what to say after what she saw or heard. Meanwhile Sans surpassed her and he had overstepped the “obstacle”- come on, follow me. you've a journey to do, right?  
Lucy nodded and walked between two rods, following the skeleton that brought her to a place clear from trees.  
\- oh... my brother is coming. ya know, he's the head of royal guards and he wants to catch a human. you should go hide behind that roc-  
The skeleton couldn't finish in time the sentence, because the child was already hiding behind the human lamp-shaped rock that he was indicating.  
\- … wow.  
\- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!- a high and nasal voice screamed out. Soon a very tall skeleton arrived in the place. He was wearing a dark armour with various symbols and a blue scarf. He was clunching his fists, looking at Sans with a nervous expression.  
\- hey, bro. still looking for humans, eh?  
\- OBVIOUSLY, SANS! I CARE ABOUT MY JOB UNLIKE YOU, LAZYBONE!  
\- bruh, i'm just like that. i prefer to take it easy and making long breaks, rather than break my sacred bone like you do.  
\- NYEH! I WILL NEVER STOP LOOKING FOR A HUMAN UNTIL I WILL FIND THEM! SO, I WILL CATCH THEM! AND FINALLY I WILL GET ALL THE FAME AND HONOR THAT A CAPTAIN DESERVES!- he said, starting dreaming- FAME... HONOR... RESPECT... WAY MORE THAN MY WRINKLED SUBJECT GETS!  
\- why don't you try to look behind that rock?- Sans asked, indicating the lamp, keeping smiling.  
\- NO SANS! I WON'T FALL AGAIN! AND YOU, GO BACK TO WORK WHILE I KEEP PATROL THE PLACE! NYEHEHEHEHEH- he concluded, turning back and going away.  
\- … ya can go out now.- Sans said, turning the look to the lamp's direction. The human came out, looking at him confused.  
\- T-That one was... your brother... ?- she asked, frowning and indicating where the weird skeleton disappeared.  
\- yep... and from what you've seen he's really cool. by the way he's very good at fighting, but he's not violent at all. he'll try to catch you in any way, but until i will be there, there's nothing to worry about- he reassured her with his releaxed but cheerful voice, winking- capiche?  
Lucy nodded smiling, then realizing that she just saw a skeleton winking.. That was pretty surreal.  
\- now go back to walk, go without thoughts buddy. and... ah... i didn't know that humans like to practice gardening on their own hair.  
E-Eh? What?- she asked confused, bringing a hand to the hair. In that moment she felt something soft and fresh between them. -B-But what the...- she muttered, turning to the other side and touching repeatedly that foreign body. She tried to pull it away to see it, but that object was anchored too well. She turned again to the skeleton, to ask him what was in her hair, but the skeleton wasn't not longer there.  
The little girl shuddered and looked around more confused. Sans was disappeared and it looked like he wasn't nowhere.  
She walked trough keeping tormenting her own hair, untile she stumbled and fell in front of a frozen pool of water. When she raised the heade and cleaned it from the snow, she looked the picture reflected from the natural mirror. She opened widely the eyes when she noticed a blu flower between her hair. It was similar to the ones that she saw everywhere, but the color was slightly different and it was shining with their own light. She kept staring for a while at that, enchanted and confused at the same time. She tried again to remove that weird luminescent flower, but in that way she was just hurting herself, it was like it grew on her head. After another useless attempt she sighed and then stood up to go forward. 

During the way Lucy met a lot of weird-looking monsters, and she tried to avoid the fight as he chould do. Usually she was running away, or she tried to convince them that there was no reason to attack her.  
After a while she saw someone in front of her: there were those two skeleton, again. Sans and Papyrus. Without thinking, alarmed, Lucy hid behind a rock close to her.  
“Oh no, the captain is here... if he'll find me it will be the end!” she thought, with the heart beating out of her chest.  
\- SO, I WAS TALKING ABOUT GERSON...- Papyrus said, with his nasal voice.  
\- ooh... that gerson, bro?- Sans asked, with a playful tone.  
\- EXACTLY, SANS! THAT TURTLE ALWAYS TAKES ALL THE MERITS, AS EVER, WHILE I WORK ALL THE DAY!- he complained, hitting the snow with the foot- AND HE IS ALSO BALD!  
\- but bruh, ya don't have hair too.- the short skeleton pointed out, smiling more and looking elsewhere.  
\- DETAILS!- Papyrus exclaimed, more angry than before. In that moment the child started feeling an annoying itch in the nose and a very familiar feeling. She covered the mouth, with a pale face. “Oh no... not now please!” she tought while the sweat was running on her face because of the fear, even if it was pretty cold.  
\- I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN, AND I'LL SHOW HIM! I'LL SHOW TO THAT STUPID TURTLE!- he screamed clunhing his fists- EVERYBODY LOVE ME AND FINALLY THEY'LL BE MY FRIENDS!  
Lucy slowly uncovered her mouth, having been able to repress the sneezing. She was listening to the thread and she inclined her head on a side, thoughtful.  
“That skeleton wants to caught me... just to have some friend?” she thought, scratching her head.  
\- but papyrus, you're already cool like that, hehehe... ya don't need to catch anybody.- Sans laughed, pushing him friendly with the elbow.  
\- BUT... BROTHER!- he tried to rebut, making an almost sad expression- I HAVE TO DO IT! OR I'LL NEVER BE A GOOD CAPITAN!  
\- duh come on bro, yes you are.- he tried to reassure him, patting on the armour that was covering his chest- there, there...  
\- SIGH... I'M REALLY STARTING TO THINK THAT I WILL NEVER SEE A HUMAN!  
\- AAEEEETCCHOOOOOO!- Lucy sneezed. It looked like she had not repress that sneeze. She opened widely her eyes covering her mouth, even if it was too late- Oh no...  
Papyrus almost jumped hearing that sound, turning the head in the direction of the noise, while the other skeleton stood motionsless, without turning either.  
\- SANS... DID YOU HEARD WHAT I'VE HEARD? SOMEONE HAS FOLLOWED US...  
\- ... oh, right, hehe. i forgot to introduce ya my new friend.- Sans said smiling to his brother, getting closer to the rock where the child was hiding. This one was curled up, and when she understood that Sans was close enough, she raised the head looking at him intimidated. He showed her the hand and winked, smiling as usual.  
Lucy didn't know what to do in that moment, she was pretty unsure, but a side of her thought that trusting him wasn't a bad idea. She felt like there was not choice, so she grabbed his hand and he helped the child to stand up.  
When Papyrus saw the little one he, surprided, opened widely his orbits and then he made a big happy smile- SANS! BUT THAT IS... THAT IS... A HUMAN!!  
\- ehm... no.- the other skeleton answered, laughing while the girl was looking at him confused.  
\- What-  
\- WHAT? HO... HOW... ? BUT SANS, THAT REALLY LOOK LIKE A HUMAN! I READED A ILLUSTRATED BOOK ABOUT THIS, AND HUMANS REALLY LOOK LIKE THAT!- he insisted, altered.  
\- well, you've read something about humans, but there are a lot of things that you've to find out...- Sans said, indicating with the hand the child- indeed... this isn't a human being...  
\- AH REALLY? AND SO, WHAT IS THAT?- Papyrus asked, crossing his arms on the chest and looking at the brother with more impatiently.  
\- s'a plant. or more precisely... a treeublemaker.- he concluded, winking to the little girl, and in that moment she felt like she was dying.  
“Please, tell me that this is just a bad dream” she thought bringing a hand to her forehead.  
\- … SAAAAAAANS! WHEN WILL YOU STOP WITH THESE HORRIFYING PUNS?!- Papyrus screamed, holding desperately the head with the hands.  
\- i'm serious, duh. don't you see the flowers growing on her hair?- Sans asked, acting quiet. So his brother gout closer and looked carefully the human. In meantime the little one was staring at the ground, thinking she was hopeless.  
“This is too stupid...” she thought keeping bowed the head, shaking a little “There's no way he could fall for that.”  
Papyrus, after noticing the flower, sighed- WELL... IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE RIGHT. HUMANS DON'T HAVE FLOWERS ON THEIR HEADS, AND SURELY THEIR BODIES DON'T SHAKE LIKE THAT!  
The child stared at the scene incredulous. She never could imagine that the skeleton would believe to that absurd story.  
\- heh yup... only treeublemakers treembles like that.  
\- SANS NO, NOT TWO TIME IN A ROW!- Papyrus yelled, beating the foot on the ground, furiously. In meanwhile Lucy raised the look to the sky. It was true that Sans was helping her, but that pun was very sad.  
\- okay, okay, hehe... i'll stop it. relax bro, being too serious it's bad for health. ya should be more lighthearted with that job, or you'll be too stressed continuing acting like that.  
\- SANS, NO! I AM NOT LAZY LIKE YOU! I...  
\- oh, but look at the time! it's time for me to go back to work...  
\- YOU MEAN DOING NOTHING?!  
\- yeah. ya know me too much bro, hehe.- Sans said smiling, winking.  
Papyrus lowered the head sighing, and then he crossed the arms again- SIGH... YOU'RE STILL THE SAME, SANS!  
\- duh, more importantly... why don't ya have a good time with my new friend? this kind of human-looking plant loves long walks, laughs and, guess... she loves pasta.  
The skeleton opened widely the orbits, surprised by the thing that Sans said, while the child was looking at them frightened. Does Sans really want to leave her in that humans hunter?  
\- A PLANT... THAT EATS... PASTA? WELL... THAT'S CURIOS!- Papyrus exclaimed, making one of his smiles- I CAN COOK THEM NICE SPAGHETTI! BUT... ARE YOU SURE? THIS IS YOUR FRIEND AFTER ALL...  
\- sure bruh.- the other skeleton said- and make sure that she'll arrive safe to waterfall 'cuz, ya know... this place is too cold for a plant.  
\- RIGHT! SEE YOU LATER, SANS!  
Sans was already going away. He greeted with the hand without turning the head, while he was fading away between the trees covered with snow. Lucy gulped, then she turned slowly to Papyrus. This one kept staring at the direction where his brother disappeared, then he sighed.  
\- SIGH... BUT WHO I THINK TO MAKE FUN OF?- he said to himself, while his smile was becoming sad and sadder- EVEN IF I'LL KEEP GIVING MY BEST I ASGORE WILL NEVER NOTICE ME, I WILL NEVER BE FAMOUS... AND I WILL NEVER HAVE FRIENDS.  
The child looked at his sad expression and in that moment he looked different to her eyes. From the beginning, even if he was a skeleton, he never looked scary or dangerous. But in that moment he really looked harmless and fragile: despite of his look and height he was looking like a child, just like her.  
Lucy took a deep breath, and then she tried to say something nice to make him feel better.  
\- Oh... come on, don't say that...- her voice was so weak that she felt surprised about it- Uuhm... probably your brother is right, you've just to don't worry too much about it...  
\- IT'S NOT THAT EASY...- he said sighing again and making a more depressed expression- I'M LOOKING FOR AN HUMAN FROM DAYS... MONTHS... YEARS? AGES!! BUT I DON'T FIND ONE OF THEM... I WILL NOT BE ACKNOWLEDGED LIKE I SHOULD...  
The little one frowned, feeling a sort of emphaty. Seeing people sad always made her feel uncomfortable, and there was always one solution to make her feel better: helping them. But how? She had no idea, but inside of her she knew that she had to do something. Afterall that skeleton didn't look bad at all. So she said the first thing that came up in her mind.  
\- Don't worry, I will help you to find a human.  
In that moment, Papyrus looked at her almost shocked, while the child was starting to regret about what she had just said.  
\- R... R-REALLY?!- he exclaimed hopeful, coming back to smile.  
\- E... Ehm...- she understood it was too late to come back in time: she couldn't break that skeleton's heart- y... y... y-yes... ?  
\- BUT... THAT'S FANTASTIC!- he screamed happy, clunching the fists- HAVE YOU HEARD, GERSON? I HAVE A HELPER NOW! AND! SHE IS! A PLANT!  
The little girl laughed nervously, understanding that she was hopeless.  
\- COME ON, LET'S GO! BEFORE STARTING THE PATROL OPERATION I HAVE TO BRING YOU TO MY HOME, SO I CAN PREPARE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!- Papyrus exclaimed happy, starting to go forward.  
Lucy didn't see alternatives, so she followed him.  
“Good job loser, you made a nice mess!” she blamed herself, sighing.

In meanwhile, Sans was observing the scene behind a tree. When he looked them two leaving the place, he sighed relieved. His brother was pretty naive and untile he wouldn't find out the truth, the child would be safe for now, Snowdin was a very quiet place afterall. Papyrus wasn't a dangerous guy, so, even if he would be aware about the truth, he never would hurt Lucy. But he could catch her or report her presence to the royal guards or to the king, and in that case it would be a big trouble. But for now everything was under control. Now he had just to check a thing.  
Afterall, the child left the Ruins.  
She must have seen her by the surveillance cameras.  
Probably she was aware of it. Aware about the human in the underground, and his intuiton was telling to him that all of this wasn't promising something good.  
Sans looked around, checking that nobody wasn't there with him, then he closed the eyes and faded away.


	7. Where are you?

“Where are you?”  
Alphys thought, raising the look to that fake sky's curtain. She was immersed in the water up to her hips and she was walking slowly, staring at all those stars that were always there, motionless in their place. This was reassurant, because she knew that they would be still there, in the same place, forever. It was the onle thing she was sure, in the moment. Her researchs always brought her there, to Waterfall, but that place never gave her any answer, it looked like just a dead end.  
Another dead end, another failure.  
Alphys closed her eyes sighing, while she kept walking, slowly getting down into the water. It was icy, and in every moment her skin was losing sensitiveness. Everything was so familiar, even if this time she wasn't running away. It wasn't an annoying or painful sensation, it looked to her gentle.  
It didn't look like a bad idea.  
After another step, Alphys was completely immersed. The water welcomed her with a frosty hug, in a moment she felt like it was lulling her like a child. So she let herself go in that hug, while the flood was bringing her to an unknown place. But she didn't care about it, she just wanted to indulging in that welcoming and cold bed. That place never gave her a clue, but sometime it made her feel closer to Her. If her dust would be spreaded in that place, it would be like falling asleep in her arms. It was sad, but that miserable fantasy was so sweet.  
Nothing was important anymore. Her researchs, that world too different, the human. Now everything looked to her insignificant, she just wanted to abandon anything, one time for all.  
In meanwhile her fingers, her feet, she couldn't feel them anymore. Her wirsts, her legs, she felt like they disappeared. That frost took all her body, and soon it took her hips, her back, her stomach too.  
That fading away looked to her wonderful, but her chest started to burn.  
Her lungs.  
She needed to breath.  
“No, not yet” she thought trying to bring her hands to her face to cover it, but these ones were sleeping. After a while, also the sensation of her fingers on the face disappeared: her throat, her head, they looked to be gone. She was disappeared. In that moment she understood that she had no choice, she thought it was the time. Her lungs were screaming because of the pain, they couldn't resist anymore.  
Maybe in that moment she smiled, while she was getting ready to fill the lungs, eager to indulge in that sumbler that was calling for her.  
But some moment after, someone grabbed her lab coat and pulled her out of the water, brusquely.  
Alphys fell on the river bank, coughing and spitting water, confused, while the skeleton was staring at her with a dark expression.  
\- … welp. looks like someone has exaggerated this time.- he said with his usual tone, but this time he didn't seem happy. Not at all.  
The lizard stopped coughing, recognizing the voice.  
Everything was suddenly silent, and the only one sound was the one made by the waterfall: if Sans wouldn't stopped Alphys in time, she would be fallen.  
The scientist lowered the head, with darkness on her face.  
\- … Why have you did it?- she asked, after another cough.  
The skeleton raised the head, looking at all the gems that were reflecting the water's glow. He closed the eyes.  
\- huh... ? what are you asking? i wouldn't never let a friend die. 'cause... one time we were friends. right?- he asked, with his usual smile. But this time his tone looked almost sarcastic.  
\- ...- she winced, in that moment she had turned the face to him. Her face was frowning into a gloomily and sad expression.  
\- by the way... seriously, i'd like to know why you keep acting like that. u're spending a lot of time alone, people never see ya, you just keep yourself in that lab for entire weeks and then going out just to come here, to collect those flowers.- Sans didn't change the expression, but while he was saying those words his voice became worried- i dunno what happened to ya and your arm or about what u're studying so obsessively, but...  
\- THESE AREN'T YOUR BUSINNES!- she exclaimed with a sharp tone, hitting the ground with the metallic fist, forming some crack on the soil.  
\- … ya should talk about it with someone, buddy. ya know, maybe in front of a spaghetti plate, or a cup of tea. people are starting to avoid u alphys, and being alone doesn't help ya. u should learn how to relax, so... abandon all of this crazy stuff and maybe... give up on killing the fallen human.  
The lizard opened widely her eyes, listening to that last sentence. Of course, the human, how could she forget about that? Why getting closer to death when that moment could be a nice occasion?  
After a silent moment, Alphys started chuckling, while Sans was frowning.  
\- Uhuhuh... Of course... it's for that reason that you came here, don't cha?- she mormoured with an instable voice, while she was getting up staggering.  
\- well, if i was here just for that i could let ya throw yourself away like a garbage bag, don't you think? there are a lot of things about your attitude that i can't undertstand, and i know u've a lot of things to say. then you don't look like the same. you're... completely different.- he answered, lowering the head and closing again the eyes- it's almost like... you swapped yourself with your twin or something like that.  
In that moment Alphys turned brusquely to the skeleton and attacked him with a metallic fist, screaming. Her expression was furious. But Sans disappeared before the fist reached him. She fell on the ground, and listened that voice again, behind her.  
\- wow... alphys, i was just kiddin... hehe. should i really believe to what i said?- he laughed with a funny expression. The scientist turned to him again and, with a crazier expression pointed the mechanical arm to Sans. The palm lit up of a white light and she shoot a ray of the same color. The skeleton disappeared and appeared again a little further.  
\- oh... i see you're serious.- he commented, moving the look to the ground that the laser burnt- well... don't tell i haven't warned you.  
In that moment Sans stretched the arm to Alphys and this one started to be covered by a bluish aura. The scientist opened widely the eyes, getting pale: she couldn't move anything, she was like paralyzed. Then Sans did a burst and the lizard got thrown away, while the blue glow on her body was disappearing. Alphys fell tumbling, then she stopped scratching the ground with the metallic claws. Sans laughed with his deep voice, while the other one was getting up panting and trembling.  
\- i see you're well equipped... but you should make practice with the landing, heheh.- he said with a big smile- by the way, i've a question for ya. how did you built that arm? Do you have used your feet?  
\- SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!- she screamed, running in his direction, preparing to attack him with another ray.  
\- woops. maybe i touched a nerve. but don't worry, i'll help you! sure i'm not a gym trainer, but...  
Alphys shooted a orange ray against the skeleton. This one avoided the attack moving a little to right.  
\- … i still can give ya a hand. What about jumping the obstacles?- he said, while the ground in front of Alphys, that was still running, started shaking. The lizard opened widely the eyes and tried to curb, but she couldn't stop in time and she clashed her face the bone that was emerged from the ground.  
\- ouchies.- he commented, looking away, while Alphys was getting up with a hand on the face- try to be more careful next time.  
\- NOW STOP TEASING ME!- she screamed, pointing again the arm in his direction, but the skeleton disappeared and appeared behind her, with darkness in his orbits.  
\- hey, relax. do you know that stress raises the blood pressure?- he said, keeping a calm tone. Alphys clunched the teeth and turned to him, ready to hit him, but in meanwhile a blue bone got out from the ground under her feet. She screamed in pain.  
\- hehe, i told ya to be more caref- Sans had no time to finish the sentence, because a metallic hand grabbed his collar and raised him. Alphys got damages, but she could react.  
She looked at him panting, then she smiled sinisterly- What is happening, fairy? Where are your magic tricks?  
\- oh.  
\- There's no problem, I can help you too...- she said, clunching- Now I'll teach you a new magic trick, this one is called “FLY”!  
So Alphys throwed in air the skeleton and got ready to attack him with a ray. But Sans teleported to the ground before being hitted and he throwed bones in direction of the scientist. She tried to avoid the attacks, but she was too slow and soon her lab coat got caught by a bone that stabbed the ground close to her. She clunched the teeth pulling it away, ripping the lab coat, then she resumed moving forward to the skeleton, furious, now she was close to him. Sans throwed another bone to her, frontally, and it was too fast to be dodged, but she counteracted the attack with a fist. The bone shattered and Alphys came out from that cloud of splinters, landed a few inches from Sans. His pupils got smaller, while she was grabbing him again, but this time holding his neck, preparing another fist.  
Everything was silent again. Alphys kept the fist raised, pointed against the skeleton, but she didn't look like she was going to hit him.  
\- Do you know that I can pierce your skull with a fist like that, right?- she said trembling voice, while she was smiling and frowning in the same time.  
\- yup. i know.- he said, smiling as ever- well, att this point i dunno what you're waiting for.  
The lizard frowned more, while her smile was turning to a nervous grimace.  
\- alphys... i know ya don't want to do it.- he sigghed, closing the eyes.  
The lizard bit the lip. Few moments later she stopped holding Sans, making him fall. The skeleton looked at Alphys leaving the place.  
\- alphys... i'm giving you one last warning.- Sans said, looking her with a serious expression and getting up slowly- leave the human alone, and everything will be okay. The situation is more complicated than you think, and if you'll not collaborate... there will be big trouble for everyone.  
But the lizard didn't look worried by those words. She just turned a bit to him and after giving him one last cold smile, she left. 

Lucy and Papyrus were just arrived to Snowdin. During the path the child noticed how the skeleton was friendly and chatty: he told her about his job, he concerned about his brother's lazyness and about that Gerson, that was looking always one step ahead of him, even if Papyrus was giving his best. He talked about king Asgore too, about how he was nice and kind. These description were so different from those that Toriel said, because she figured him like cruel monster without mercy. Lucy thought that Asgore wasn't a terrible creature, not against other monsters. But probably his attitude against humans was a lot different.  
\- HERE WE ARE!- he exclamed opening the arms, cheerful.  
The little one opened widely the eyes in front of what she was seeing: it looked like a little town in the middle of a mountain forest. The road was covered by snow, houses's roof was sloping and habitations's look was rustic and welcoming. In the middle of the road there were a big tree adorned by christmas decorations.  
\- Oh...- she mormoured, enchanted by that place's look- Is... Is this Snowdin?  
\- OF COURSE!- he answered, smiling to her- IT'S WHERE I LIVE WITH MY BROTHER!  
\- It's... very beautiful...- she said walking with him, looking around- I didn't know it's already Christmas from you...  
\- IT'S ALWAYS CHRISTMAS IN SNOWDIN! NYEHEHEHEH!- he exclaimed enthusiast- AND YES, IT REALLY WOULD BE A NICE PLACE... IF ONLY THERE IS NOT GRIBBLY, I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT GUY!  
\- G... Grillby...?- Lucy mormoured, confused and curious in the same time.  
\- YEAH! THAT'S IT, THE GUY THAT WORKS IN THAT PLACE!- he said indicating a building not so much different from others, that on the entrance was written “GRILLBY'S”.  
\- Oh... w-why?- she asked looking at the local, frowning pale.  
\- HE'S BORING!- he answered, then he grabbed the child's arm, tighten it friendly, without hurting her- NOW COME ON, LET'S GO IN MY HOUSE! I'LL PREPARE YOU A LOT OF SPAGHETTI! NYEEHHEHEH!  
So the skeleton dragged her, getting closer to a house with a nice look. Lucy sighed worried. That skeleton was nicely, like a friend, and she was starting liking him as friend. But she lied to him and she was feeling guilty. The child knew that soon or later she couldn't handle it anymore and would tell the truth, disappointing her new friend and probably risking to die once again.  
“Heh... I'm such a stupid.”


	8. Best friends

\- Whoa...  
Lucy was just entered in the skeleton's house, and she was looking around curious: the interior was simple. Blue floor, brown walls and few furnishing, the only one decorative element was a framework with a bone drawn inside. That place, by the way, was welcoming.   
\- MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE, SOON YOU WILL ENJOY MY FANTASTIC SPAGHETTI! NYEHEHEH!- Papyrus exclaimed, while he was going to the kitchen.  
\- O... Okay...- she said, looking around. So it was the place where the skeletons were living.  
Si sitted on the sofa with a jump, con un balzo, shaking a little her legs that, so short, couldn't reach the floor.  
\- TURN ON THE TELEVISION IF YOU WANT! PREPARING MY CULI... CULI... OH, YOU GOT IT! PREPARING MY ULTRA-FANTASTIC SPAGHETTI WILL NOT TAKE TOO MUCH TIME!- he said from the other side, while Lucy could hear the sound of the pan leaning on the cookers.  
\- Okay...- she answered, looking for the remote control, that she founds near to her.   
"I never thought that monsters can watch the tv" she thought a bit surprised and, curious, she turned on the television.  
On the screen she could seen pictures about a show, where some monster were sitting around in circle, in a room lightened from various blue lights. It reminded her about that kind of shows where contenders were challenging a quiz. In meanwhile, from the kitchen were coming the most absurd sounds.   
In that moment the tv showed the announcer of the show. But surprisely, the little girl noticed that he wasn't a monster, but a human-looking robot. His hair were black and long until the neck, his skin was very pale color and he was wearing blue elegant clothes, with a turquoise necktie.   
\- Welcome to another episode about QUIZ with MTT!!- the robot declared with his metal and male voice, greeting the viewers with the hand- Today's theme is about fishes! This means that all the questions will be about sea even if, uhm, we don't have a sea here... but this is not important! By the way, in today's episode, who will make three mistakes will fall in the sharks's pool!   
Listening to those words the contenders got pale, Lucy seemes to be concerned about it too.  
Papyrus came out for a moment from the kitchen, cleaning the hands with a rag.   
\- OHHH YOU'RE WATCHING METTATON'S QUIZ! I FOLLOW IT EVERY EVENING!- he exclaimed with enthusiasm, bringing the hands to the face.   
Lucy nodded still a bit weirded, then she turned to the tv.   
\- Is that robot... Mettaton?- she asked indicating the screen, with a weird, sweaty smile.  
\- EXACTLY! HE'S MY HERO! HE'S SO TALENTED! HE CAN INTERPRET SO MANY DIFFERENT ROLES! DON'T YOU THINK HE'S FANTASTIC?!- he asked entusiastic, with sparkling orbits.  
\- W-Well...  
The little girl turned again to the tv, and in that moment the announcer started again to talk.  
\- Obviously I'm kidding. There are not sharks in the underground.  
The contenders sigghed relieved.  
\- For that reason doctor Alphys has invented artificial sharks, with sharp teeth like blades! … But what am I saying! Their teeth... ARE ACTUALLY BLADES!!- he declared with enthusiasm, while the others looked more terrified than before- And they've tentacles! It's exciting, isn't it?!   
\- OHHH THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!!- the skeleton exclaimed, sitting near to Lucy and laying the chin on the hands, focusing on the show.   
\- ... Longer than 10 metres, you really should give a look!- the robot said, pressing a button on a remote control, and it opened a trap-door under one of the contenders. Before the poor guy fell, a mechanical tentacle came out from the trap and a tentacle grabbed him and started shaking, while the monster was trying desperately to get safe.  
In the show everyone was panicked, both contenders and viewers, while Mettaton was trying his best to hide the concerns behind a forced smile. s  
\- Oooh, my! That's terrifying!- he exclaimed bringing the hands to his face, trying to use an ironic voice- Will Johnny suceed to escape from the horrifying robot tentacular killer sharks? You will know soon! After, uhm... the advertising!  
So, in that moment the screen started to show advertising.  
\- OHH DAMN! IT WAS GETTING INTERESTING!- Papyrus snorted, getting up from the sofa to come back to the kitchen. Soon he came back with two plates full of spaghetti, covered with sauce and meatballs. He gave one to the little girl and he kept one just for him.   
\- HERE IT IS, NEW FRIEND! EAT ALL OF IT'!- he said happy, starting to eat his food portion.   
\- Thank you... - the little girl said, shy expression, lowering the look on her plate. Then, after sniffing at the spaghetti's nice smell, she prepared the first bite and when she tasted the food she was surprised from the flavor that was very nice.   
\- That... Thst's pretty good! - she commented smiling, with the mouth still filled with food.   
\- REALLY?! I-I MEAN... NATURALLY! MY SPAGHETTI ARE ALWAYS THE BEST!- he exclaimed again, and after a while his expression became melancholic.  
The little girl noticed sadness on his face and, after swallowing another bite, he looked at him worried- … What's wrong? Is everything alright?   
\- WELL. MY SPAGHETTI ARE SURELY THE BEST, BUT... I NEVER HAVE THE OCCASION TO HEAR SOMEONE SAYING IT TO ME...- he answered, forcing himself to eat another bite.  
Lucy sadly frowned. Then she smiled slightly and shyly hugged him. Lucy knowed him from a very small amount of time, and if he would know that his new friend was actually the enemy things would changed drastically.   
But she started caring about Papyrus, and she felt that this act would help him to feel better.  
\- W-Well, now it happened and I really like your spaghetti.- she said a bit embarassed, looking away.   
Skeleton's eyes started sparkling and a tear dropped from one of his orbits, then he hugged the little girl- THANK YOU MY NEW FRIEND! I'M MOVED!  
\- O-Oh... No problem...- she answered, while she was feeling guilty and more guilty about the lie he told to him. She wanted to say the truth, but it was too hard. She would have destroyed Papyrus heart.  
She kept talking, trying to distract herself from those thoughts- Hey, but... uhm... where did you learned to cook so well? Has someone teached you?  
Papyrus freezed for a moment, then he stopped hugging her and scratched his own skull.  
\- UHNNN... I DON'T REMEMBER SO WELL... I THINK IT WAS SOMEONE... SOMEONE, BUT... I DON'T REMEMBER WHO...- he said acting confused and melancholic- I REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER...   
Lucy looked at him surprised and confused- ... Really? Nothing?  
\- NOTHING AT ALL... IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU'RE IN A LIBRARY AFTER A LOT OF YEARS LOOKING FOR A BOOK YOU WANT TO READ AGAIN, BUT YOU JUST CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE IT IS, WHAT IT WAS TALKING ABOUT BUT YOU KNOW YOU READED IT...- he explained confusedly, scratching the head.   
\- And... do you miss them?- she asked worried, frowning.  
\- TO DEATH...- he answered, with a sad sigh.  
\- You know... I miss people too. I miss my mom and my dad, even if... I can't remember about them.- she said, shyly- I know what you feel and I'm very sorry.   
\- BUT... WE'LL BE HERE FOR EACH OTHER, RIGHT?- he said, with a sweet smile.  
Lucy nodded, while she was feeling again that disquietude in her troath- Of... Of course!   
\- WHAT'S WRONG NEW FRIEND? YOU LOOK UPSET!- he asked worried, bringing the hands to her cheeks.  
\- Uuuh... it's... it's nothing...- she mormoured not convinced, while her heart was running because the anxiety. “I can't keep it forever...” she thought.  
\- AH-HA! YOU CAN'T HIDE IT FROM PAPYRUS! OH NO! MAYBE YOU'VE GOT A COLD! YOU HAD NOTHING TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM THE COLD!- he exclaimed again worried, touching her forehead.  
\- No, no! I'm fine, really...  
\- I'VE TO FIND A SHEET AND PREPARING SOMETHING WARM!- he said, getting up to look for something to cover her.   
\- ... No! Plants can't get a fever!- she screamed clenching the fists, now the emotions took the lead on her.   
Papyrus stopped, turning to her. - AH NO? BUT YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE FEELING BAD...- he answered getting closer to her.  
\- Y-Yeah... and... and I am...- she mormoured looking at the floor, pale.  
\- BECAUSE YOU MISS YOUR FAMILY?- the skeleton asked naively.  
\- No, it's not that, but it's because...- Lucy looked away, upset- ... I don't want to hurt you.  
\- AND WHY YOU SHOULD HURT ME?- he asked doubtful, tilting the head from one side.  
Lucy closed the eyes and kept being silent for a moment, trying to collect the strenght. Now it was useless hiding it, it was time to say the truth.  
\- Because... I lied to you. I'm not a plant, a monster neither. I am... a human.  
Papyrus was dumbfounded after listening to those words. He wasn't able to speak neither, he was just emitting small throaty sounds.  
The little girl bitted the lip, then she kept talking, trying to keep together the words- I... I had no choice. If you would have known the truth you would have attacked me.- she tried to justify, tormenting her own hands- I... I don't want to hurt anyone. I just accidentally fell there, I don't even know how, or why, I just can't remember anything. The only thing I know is that there are people that care about me, and that I want to come back to home. I want... I just want to go back to home...   
Papyrus really didn't want how to react, he understood what the child was trying to say, but in the same time he knew that he needed to capture a human for his purposes. He took a deep breath, making a dark expression.  
\- FOLLOW ME... OUTSIDE.- he said with a cold voice, getting out of the house. The child, with grief in her heart, followed the skeleton, without knowing what to expect.   
Papyrus brought her to a foggy zone, closer to a flood's banks. He stopped brusquely and turned to her.   
\- HUMAN! I AM THE HEAD OF ROYAL GUARD! AND I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU! SO I WILL FINALLY ABLE TO BE FAMOUS AND I WILL HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS! AND THAT CANTANKEROUS TUTLE GUY WILL NOT BE ABOVE ME ANYMORE!- he said with a confident voice, materializing a bone in his right hand.  
The child looked at Papyrus with a sad expression. She couldn't expect something different, afterall. She was the enemy, she lied to him and he had his reasons to capture her.   
She lowered the look clenching the fists, preparing for the fight- I do't want to fight you, but... it's ok, I understand. It... was nice being you friend. If I wasn't born human, we'd surely be great friends, I'm sure.- she concluded with a sad smile.   
The skeleton raised the hand, ready to throw that bone, but after listening to those words he couldn't move, he stopped with the arm still up, like a invisible force was stopping him.  
\- I AM... THE HEAD... OF ROYAL GUARDS... I HAVE TO... I MUST... !!   
Lucy looked at him confused, hoping in the depth of her houl that those words reached his heart. She stood motionless, sweating, while the heart was beating out of her chest.  
\- I... I... I... !! I CAN'T DO IT!- the skeleton screamed, falling on the knees- I'M JUST A FAILURE! ICAN'T HURT A LITTLE HUMAN LIKE YOU JUST TO REACH SOME IMPORTANT RECOGNITION IN THE ROYAL GUARD!  
Lucy looked at him relivied, she knews that he wouldn't really capture her and condemn her to a horrifying doom. But looking at him in that state was heartbreaking. She got closer to him with a sad expression- Papyrus... I'm... I'm sorry...  
\- OHH LITTLE HUMAN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY ROLE, NOW! LET'S BE FRIENDS! FOREVER! BEST FRIENDS!- he said getting up and, with the orbits full of tears, he opened the arms for a hug.   
The child nodded, smiling moved, while some tears started running on her face. Then she hugged him, affectionately.  
\- I... I love you Papyrus! I'm... so sorry that you have to disobey to your king, and that all of you have to be trapped here... But... But I'm sure there are other solutions.   
\- I THINK IT TOO, HUMAN! WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP, WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY, SO WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER EVEN AFTER YOU'RE GONE!- he answered smiling.   
\- Thank you...- she mormoured, then she stopped hugging him and dried her tears- S-Sorry... I'm such a crybaby...  
\- IT'S OKAY... BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO GO, I'M SURE THAT THE KING WILL HELP YOU! BUT BE CAREFUL IN WATERFALL! GERSON WILL BE THERE AND NOTHING WILL STOP HIM! RUN AWAY FROM THAT ZONE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!- he warned her, indicating the direction.  
\- O... Okay!- she said, amiling again. After greeting his friend with one more hug she started walking in the direction that Papyrus indicated. One time overstepped the fog, she was in a completely different place: there wasn't snow anymore and the ground was weirdly purple. The thing that surprised the child was the flood's water, that now was blue, and it looked like it was glowing. Now it was possible to see the cieling of the cave, that was studded from several stones, that were reflecting the water's light.   
Intrigued from that place she started to walk again, then getting faster after remembering Papyrus's words.  
While Lucy was exploring that new place, a hidden camera behind a rock turned silently to the child, following her motion.


	9. Run!

Lucy was looking around curious, exploring that fascinating place. The more she was walking, the more the reason of that place's name was clear to her: everywhere she was looking, she could see rivers. Floods, waterfalls, lakes and ponds... everything and everywhere was full of water. And the more she was advancing, the more this one was getting luminous and dense.  
She noticed a lot of blue flowers. They weren't like the ones that she saw in the ruins on in Snowdin's forest, they were more big and luminescent. She got closer to one of them and, curious, smelled them scent.   
The little girl coud hear a noise from the tall grass. Someone was moving them: it was Sans, that slowly got closer to her.   
\- i see you like echoflowers.- he said with a quiet voice, smiling as usual.  
She noticed Sans getting closer, and in that moment she felt more safe and less lost. She looked back at the flowers.  
\- Echo... Echo flowers you said?- she asked confused.  
\- yup. they're called like that for a determined reason... why don't you try to touch one of them? so you'll find out by yourself.- he said, turning the palm to the flower, like he was inviting her to do it.   
The child nodded, approaching the hand to the flower, a bit afraid. After all the weird things happened before, it wouldn't be too much weird if that adorable flower would turned to some horrifying bloodthirsty creature. When her hand reached the flower, from this one came an echoing voice, it looked like it was about a young monster. Lucy, surprised, jumped brusquely, then she looked around confused.  
\- That... That thing has... just... spoke?!- she asked incredulous, staring back to the flower.  
\- yep. echoflowers can absorbsounds and when they get touched the release them. usually monsters use them to leave their last words, or to make some love confession...- he told, scratching two teeths with the pinkie.   
\- Oh... this is very interesting!- she exclaimed, starting to observe the flower from different angulations. She thought about the flower that she met in the Ruins.   
"No. It wasn't an echo flower, it was completely different." she thought. Then she remembered about the luminous flowers that grew on her hair. With wide opened eyes she grabbed a lock of hair were those flowers grew and confronted them with the echo flower.  
\- ... ... But...- she mormoured, almost shocked.  
\- oh, did you placed more of them on your hair?- he asked, putting back the hands in the pockets and getting closer to her to look her head more closely.   
\- No, no! I didn't put them on my hair!- she explained a bit upset, indicating them with trembling hand- They... They appeared out of the blue, i don't even know why or how... and it looks like they have increased!  
\- you really like flowers if they're starting to coming up from your head, heheh- he joked laughing, touching her head repeadly.  
\- I'm serious!!- she screamed, more embarassed than angry.  
\- anyway, be careful... i've heard that here it's possible having unpleasent encounters.- he said, patting her head.  
The child understood right away what the skeleton said, remembering Papyrus's words. Then she nodded silently.   
\- now i should go back to work, try to avoid troubles...- he concluded with his usual lazy tone, then he disappeared again going into tall grass.   
Lucy sigghed, then she came back to walk. She had absolutely to hurry.  
When the child started moving, other grass clumps started moving in a very chaotic way. After a while, came up a smoll yellow monster, wearing a weird fish-shaped raincoat. He was looking like a lizard, almost like a small dinosaur. When he came up from the grass, in front of Lucy, he fell with the head on the ground. The little girl, alarmed, ran to get closer to the little monster.   
\- Oh no! A-Are you... are you okay?- she asked worried, lowering on the knees to help him to stand up.  
\- Fuah! Yes, I'm ok! Don't worry, it always happen...- he answered quietly, spitting a bit of soil, then he kept talking, cheerful- Thank you for helping me and... uuuh, but you wear the striped sweater! That means that you are a child, exactly like me!   
\- A-Ahemm... y-yeeah...- she mormoured smiling confused, not seeing him wearing a striped sweater.   
\- My name is Monster Kid! What about you?  
\- Oh... my name is Lucy, nice to meet you!- she said, standing a hand in front of him. But then she noticed that he didn't have arms, so she retracted the arm, embarassed- U-Uhm... well... huh... you're the... first child I meet here, you know?  
\- Really?! I think it's because you didn't pass the city, this one is full of children!- he said, rocking a bit and staring at the little girl. Then, he asked curious- Where are you from?  
\- Oh... uhm... it's not that important, but I have to go to Hotland...- she answered.- she answered a little nervous.  
\- You're lucky! It's not too far from here! Yes, you need to walk a little bit, but the route is easier than you think! If you want I can give you company, because I have to go in that direction too.- he proposed, enthusiast as usual.  
\- It would be very kind from you, thanks!- she said smiling, more relaxed.   
\- So let's go! Don't waste time! Stay near to me, so you'll see where to walk without falling in the puddles!- he incited her, starting walking towards a small path between the grass.  
So Lucy started following the little monster, looking at him curious, especially because of his funny and cute look.   
\- That raincot it's very cute!- she commented cheerful.  
\- Oh, thank you! It rapresents my hero! Ya know, she beats up bad guys! She's very strong, and cool, and one day I'll be like her!- he exclaimed excited, starting to talk about his idol.  
\- Y... Your hero?- she asked curious, tilting the head from one side- Does exist a fish woman there?  
\- Of course! She uses magical spears! She stabs the bad guys in a flash! SWISH! SBAM! BANG! She beats em all! She's tooooooo strong!- he elougized his hero, with great cheerfullness.  
\- Really? That's pretty cool!- she exclaimed excited. Only on second later she remembered that she was part of the “bad guy” category. She gulped.  
\- And her amour is super cool! Completely metallized, And she has a lot of scars!- he kept speaking blissful, shaking the tail happily.  
Lucy kept listening to him, captured by the conversation, while something started moving behind them. Both of them could hear some weird echoing noises, similar to suffocated and distorted howls.   
Lucy became pale freezing, and disquiet took control of her face.   
\- What... What what what w-was that?- she stuttered, almost unable to move.  
\- Idon't know... I never heard about animals or monsters making those weird sounds...- Monster Kid answered, sweating and getting closer to his friend.  
Those horrifying sounds started being more noisy, and they understood that whatever it was following them, was right behind them.   
Lucy turned to Monster Kid with a petrified expression, without knowing what to do.   
\- M-Maybe it's b-b-b-better if she walk more quiiiicklyyyyy...- he said with trembling voice.  
Right in that moment, the monster behind them emitted a very scary cry that made them jumping. When they turned back they saw a huge deformed greyish creature. It was looking like a giant dog with six legs. On the head there was a big cavity, maybe his mouth, it was the only thing left of the face.   
It was equipped with a harness with numerous mechanical tentacles on the back.  
The monster screamed again  
\- W-w-w-what is that thing?!- Monster kid asked, trembling like a leaf.  
\- I... I don't know but...  
The monster seemed to prepare to attack.  
\- ... IT'S TIME TO RUUUUUUUUUN!!!- she screamed terrifyied, grabbing his friend's raincoat hem and running away- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Both of them were screaming, running as fast they could. But Monster Kid noticed that Lucy was running in the wrong direction, Hotland wasn't in that way, but speaking was too difficult for him because of the fear.  
Looking them taking different directions, the deformed monster curbed his race, confused. Then he started again to run in the direction where Lucy was escaping.


	10. Gerson

The young monster came near to one of the smallest waterfalls. He ended to stumble again and hitting roughly the face on the ground, because of the previous furious race.   
\- Ohi ohi...- he mormoured, trying to not to cry for the pain. The little one got up with efford from the ground and leaned on a rock near to the waterfall.   
\- Damn it... I've lost her...- he said with low voice, sadly.  
Now Monster Kid was alone. There was no more trace about the girl he had met, about the deformed creature that was following them neither. That place was lonely and silent, the only noise that he could hear was the sound of falling water of the waterfall. On the little flood there were a lot of protruting rocks, and Monster Kid noticed something caught behind two of them.  
When the little monster got closer with the look, he found out it was an eyepatch, right like his hero's one. Excited from the discovery he took it with the mout and then he sitted, leaving the eyepatch falling on the raincoat.   
\- Oooh, so cool!- he exclaimed with happyness.  
Immediately afterwards, he could hear slow footsteps behind him. They didn't look like the ones mad by the abomination that was following him before. They looked like a normal monster's footsteps. The little one grabbed again the eyepatch with his mouth, got up and looked behind him to see who was coming near to him, and what he saw was a monster similar to a bipedal lizard, like him. Her left arm was mechanical and she was wearing a lab coat, too large for her, ruined on the hems.  
The young monster understood quickly that she was the royal scientist. There were rumors not so nice about her because of her weird attitude, and usually people stood out of her way.   
The scientist stopped near to him, looking at the little monster with a sever expression. He became pale, remembering those rumors and, coming back to tremble, tried to speak.   
\- Y-Y-Yo lady...  
\- Oh... Greetings little one.- she said showing her teeth with a small grin, her expression was spine-chilling. The gleam of the water was reflected by the monocle's lens, and it made look her more creepy- What are you doing her all alone?  
\- I... I was just running away from a scary monster with a friend... But I've lost her during the escape and... Now I'm here...- he was telling with a grip in the troath, while his legs were trembling.   
Alphys raised the eyebrows, simulating a surprised expression- Oh... that's terrifying. But... I think it's better if you don't tell it to anyone...- she said, rubbing a piece of her coat on the mechanical arm, like she was trying to polish it.   
\- And w-why I shouldn't? Mom always tells me to say everything to her...- he answered timorous.  
\- Do you really think that your mommy could believe this absurd story?- she asked looking back to him with a crooked smile, frowning.  
\- M-M-My mom trusts me... !- he answered, stepping back  
\- I would not be so sure...- she said getting more closer to him. In that moment she noticed the object he was tightening between his teeth. She opened widely the eyes, disclosing the mouth, surprised and pale. Then, without changing expression or turning away the look from the eyepatch, she got more closer- What is... that... ?   
The child, understanding what she was talking about, answered- I-It's an e-eyepatch. I found it closer to this waterfall...  
Alphys's face became more serious, turning the look on the flood. She frowned, si fece più seria, almost with a distressed expression and, brusquely, ran closer to the river, then she stooped, putted the hands in the water and moved them, like she was looking for something, or someone. The water was noisely splashed all around. Monster Kid looked at her more confused, walking away from that lizard.  
A few moments later Alphys, realizing that there wasn't more, lowered the head, starting emitting confused sounds. It was difficult to understand if she was laughing or sobbing. She turned slowly the head to the little monster. The shadow on her face was hiding her expression, it was possible to see only the left eye's red gleam- You... where do you think to go?   
The little one freezed again, scared from that glare- I... I... I just want to go back to home...- he answered with suffocated voice.   
\- ... Huhuh... of course... don't worry, you'll be back to home, but only to a condition...- she said, getting up and staggering- Give me the eyepatch.  
\- What... NO! I-It's my treasure, I'm the one who found it! Go find one from yourself!- he said with anger, stepping back.  
\- It's my last warning... give it to me...- she said starting walking towards him, making big steps, with a very creepy smile.  
\- NO!!- she screamed louder, while his eyes were getting wet.  
\- Don't force me to use force!!- she exclaimed, preparing to catch the poor one.   
Monster kid tried the flight, but he stumbled and fell again. In that moment, he realized he had no escape.   
Alphys catched the monster grabbing the raincoat's hood, and raised him in midair.   
\- I've warned you~ - she said, showing again that scary smile.  
Monster Kid started shaking, trying to hit her with some kick at random, but he could just make a little scratch with feet's nails on Alphy's left cheek. The scientist accosted the hand, still dirt of mud, to Monster kid's face and, placing the fingers on the cheeks, she pressed to force him to open the mouth- Drop that... now...   
The little one mormoured scared, while tears of terror started to fall from his face. He wouldn't abandon his precious treasure, but the more he was resisting, the more that grip was painful. So he opened the mouth, letting the eyepatch falling to the ground.   
\- ... Excellent.- she said satisfied, throwing the monster in the water. Then she bowed and took the eyepatch, examining it turning it between the hands.   
Monster Kid got out of the water, coughing. When he saw the scientist handling the eyepatch, he felt the need to cry, but he resisted. He tried to run and hit her back with the head, but naturally, he was too small and weak to hurt her.   
Alphys turned the head to the little one, pretending a sad expression- Oh... I'm so sorry. By the way I'm very thankful to you, without you I wouldn't be able to move ahead that much... I owe you a pack of candies.- she laughed amused, walking away to the tall grass, humming a dissonant tune.   
Monster Kid was laying to the ground after the impact. Tears dropped from his eyes silently, and then he started crying noisely for minutes, he stopped just when he heard other footsteps, more heavy than Alphys's ones. He thought that another scary creature came to hurt him. The young monster blenched more scared, but stopped moving when he saw that frrom the grass came out a royal guard. He wasn't a soldier like others, and the little one understood quickly who he was.  
\- My goodness, what is all this noise? I never heard a similar mess during my afternoon patrol.- he said under his big metallic helmet that was hiding his face. His armour was almost like others, but the different element was the helmet and the big metallic shell on the back, the reminded a lot the one of turtles. When the soldier saw Monster Kid crying, it surprised him.   
\- Boy! What are you doing here?- dhe asked removing the helmet, reveiling right a turtle's face, with thick white eyebrows and goatee of the same color. The little one smiled, trying to stop crying- Y-You are... a royal's guard general, sniff! You're GERSON!  
\- Exactly, but what happened to you? Why were you crying?- the turtle asked, bowing in front of him.  
\- Sniff... T-The royal scientist... Has stolen my treasure... He attacked me, throwed me in the flood and took it away from me!   
\- Really?- he asked, suspicious. Gerson had already heard about similar complaints, but he never believed to them, but if even a child talked about it like that, all his suspects and rumors were probably true.  
Monster Kid nodded, sniffling. So the general gave him a tissue and raised him with his mighty arms, making him sitting on the right shoulder.  
\- It was surely terrifying, but did you try to react?  
\- Of course I tried! I scretched her face and I tried to push her! But it was useless... I'mm an incompetent...- the young monster answered, with melancholy in the voice.  
\- But you tried! And it doesn't means being incompetent! This means being brave!- he encouraged him, cleaning his eyes with a finger.  
\- Really?  
\- Of course! And to prove you, I'll give you something!- he said cheerful, sticking the hand in a small bag on the belt. He pulled out from it a small pin, representing the flag of the kingdom.  
\- This is the badge we give to royal guard novices and, who have so much courage like you, really deserves it!- he kept going, sticking it to the small raincoat.   
\- Yooo! It's cool!- he exclaimed happy, obserbing the golden pin sparkling.  
\- Now you're a royal guard! And if you work hard, you'll be able to join my patrol, later or sooner!  
\- REALLY?! Thank you! Thank you a million!  
\- Eheheh! But now come back to home, your parents are waiting for you.  
\- Okay!... Oh! One last thing! Before I met the scientist, me and my friend were attacked by a giant and horrifying creature! And it had weird stuff stucked to them!   
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes! We ran away and we drifted apart...   
\- Mhhh I see... But now go, I'll handle it!  
\- Okay!- he answered enthusiast, hopping around- Hooray! I'm a royal guaaard!  
Monster Kid screamed happy, walking away, while Gerson's expression became worried, thinking to the little one's words. Something serious was happening there, and he had to get the whole thing straight.


	11. Burgerpants

Lucy jumped between some bush of tall grass, to hide from the abomination that was following her.  
It looked like she left that deformed creature behind since the moment she ran to the wrong direction, losing side of Monster Kid.  
The little one sighed relieved, thinking that she escaped from the danger. But after few moments she heard again those horrifying sounds: the monster was there, in front of her, and it was getting closer to her, staining the plants with the grey and shapeless material it was made.  
Sfigghy sgranò gli occhi, voltando la testa verso la direzione di quei suoni, e quando intravide la creatura deforme fra i fili d'erba impallidì, e pensò davvero che quella fosse la sua fine.  
\- N-No... No... Noo...- she mormoured with weak voice and crying, while she was stepping back slowly, with the force of the arms because she had not enough courage or strenght to get up and run.  
The creature kept getting closer, slowly, like he was enjoying the moment before attack, but after some moment they could hear other sounds, someone was running in that way. Before the little girl could realize that, someone or something already hitted the monster, making him stagger and fall backwards. Then the deformed creature started running away, making his horrifying sounds. In front of the child there was a tall and thin silhouette, it was possible to notice fur and two cat ears. The guy was wearing a dark grey uniform with tank top and trousers. When the mysterious one turned to Lucy, she noticed that a black mask was covering his face. In that moment she realized that this monster looked like an antrophomorphous cat.  
\- Finally I found you...- he snorted, with a cigarett in his mouth.  
Lucy looked at him more confused than before.  
\- Yup, I've not doubts.- he mormoures, pulling out of the trousers's pocket a photography portaying the child, then he looked back to her with a threatening expression- You've created me quite a headache for me, litte girl, they dispatched a lot of agents before tracing you.  
In that moment the child understood that the weird cat monster wasn't looking so friendly. She stepped back scared looking at him, pale and sweaty, feeling the heart in the throat.  
\- Therefore, if you stop and you'll let me catch you, I'll promise that you won't feel anything... But if you start running away you'll make everything difficult, and I hate when it happens, I'm already stressed enough.- he concluded, cracking the knuckles.  
\- … NO!!- Lucy screamed, getting up and starting running away, terryfied.  
\- HEY COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SCAMP!- the monster exclaimed furious, starting chasing her. He was very fast and soon he got closer to her- JUST LET ME CATCH YOU!- he screamed again, trying to grab her with the claws.  
\- NOO!- the child cried, changing direction several times, trying to escape from his hands- LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!!  
\- JUST STOP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!!- he answered, trying to jump on her to catch her, but her unpredictable momovements let her avoid all the attacks.  
\- A MIGRAINE IS STILL BETTER THAN THIS!!- she screamed with despair in her voice, giving him a kick between the cat's legs. This one screamed in pain, falling on the knees and laying his head on the ground, trembling.  
\- Ggghhh... b-brat... You'll pay for this... Uuuuurgh...  
The child bringed the hands to the face, realizing what she had done.  
\- O-Oh no... I... I'm sorry, I didn't w...- but in that moment Lucy changed expression and became furious- ... But no! NO! I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL, FRICKIN' CAT! GIVE THANKS THAT I'M NOT KICKING YOUR FACE RIGHT NO! BAD CAT!. She screamed coming back to run away.  
Burgerpants got up to chase her, with a lot of effort, covering the hitted area with a hand.  
\- Next time... I will take more precautions...- he mormoured, chasing her and running slowly and painfully, because of the pain that was still here.  
Lucy looked at the back and, seeing that the cat was chasing her very slowly, she smiled hopefully. She kept running coming in front of a bridge. It didn't look so much stable.  
Worried, she looked back again, and when she saw the cat running faster she understood that there wasn't choice. She started dwalking on the bridge, and this one was rocking at every single step. Trembling and pale she was holding the ropes at the sides of the bridge, trying to not to look down.  
"More fast, more fast! I've to be more fast!"  
\- HEY! HEYHEYHEYHEY! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS BRIDGE CAN COLLAPSE AT ANY MOMENT, I NEED YOU ALIVE!- the cat screamed from the other side, not finding the courage to do a step on that rickety bridge.  
\- WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! ALIVE OR DEAD NOBODY HERE CARES ABOUT ME! YOU ALL JUST WANT TO KILL ME BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I'VE NEVER DONE! IF IT HAS TO END LIKE THAT, AT THIS POINT I PREFER TO DIE TRYING TO ESCAPE!!- she screamed in despair while the tears were dropping down of her cheeks. Those words looked full of courage and pride, but the truth was that she was so terrified that she had not the courage to step forward or backwards.  
\- ARE YOU SERIOUS?! URGH, HELL!- he esclaimed walking closer to the precipice, trying to find a way to reach the human. He noticed that the bridge was having six ropes, two of them were raised in the air from one side to the other, attached to wooden structures. He could use them to reach her without touching the bridge. So he jumped on the ropes and started to get closer to Lucy, moving like a caterpillar on a leaf, upside down.  
The child didn't know what to do. Let the cat catching her looked like the only way to be saved, but it was also a doom that she couldn't escape. She kept staring at him pale, with trembling legs.  
\- Okay, now don't move! I'll catch you and both of us will go to the boss... I just want this working day to end, punch out and go back to home...- he mumbled, getting close and closer and starting to extend the hand to her. Lucy couldn't on that shaky bridge anymore, so she choose to accept his help. She could find another way to run away, or to convince him to let her go, like she did with other monsters, the only thing she wanted in that moment was get out of this shaky situation. The little girl extended the hand to him, tiptoe to get more closer.  
But in that moment, the portion of the bridge under her collapsed. She widened the eyes staring at the monster cat, realizing that it was the end.  
Lucy fell in that abyss with part of the bridge, now shattered.


	12. Who are you?

Everything was white.  
No a bright white, but more like a light grey, like when you're in a foggy place and you can't see what's around you.  
Lucy was motionless in all this grey, thoughtless.  
She couldn't remember anything, just the moment when the bridge collapsed and fell with her into the abyss.  
That little memory fragment seemed to be everything was left, with a convinction.  
"It's over." she thought resigned, but that conviction didn't look scare her so much. It looked just so irreal.  
How could she be dead? The flower told her about a power she has, and despite Flowery didn't look like a reliable guy, she knew he couldn't have lied to her, because she already tested that power.  
The power of refuse the death and coming back to live.  
The power of going back in time and change the future.  
But so, what she was doing there, in that limbo?  
In a certain point the space around her started to change. Few moments after the little girl was in a totally different place, this time more definite. Now Lucy was in a living room burst into flame. That place was totally extraneous, she never saw an house like that. There was burnt smells and the smoke was making her eyes crying."Oh no, where am I?" she thought, looking araound panicky, looking for an exit. When she saw the door, weird shaped door looking like clenched teeth of a monster, she rushed into it, breathless. She tried to open it, hitting with the fists, but it looked like the door really didn't want to open up.  
\- Help! Help me! Get me out of here!!- she shouted with all the air in the lungs, terrified.  
In that moment Lucy heard a heavy footstep sounds behind her. She shuddered.  
\- ... Where are you going?- a feminine and deep voice asked to her, voice that looked new to the child. This one, intimidated from that severe tone, turned slowly the head to that voice, widening the eyes and clenching the teeth.  
She could see a humanoid creature staring at her with crossed arms. She looked almost like a human woman, but her skin was blue and on her face there wasn't a nose. Her hair were red, tied in a ponytail and her ears looked more like fish fins. She was wearing simple jeans and a black tank, one of her eyes was covered by an eyepatch.  
The woman was looking at Lucy, tapping on the left arm, clenching more the only showed eye, now looking more like a slit.  
The little one didn't know what to do, she was just shaking in front of that figure that was intimidating her so much.  
-... P-Please... don't... don't kill me...- Lucy mormoured, frowning- I just want to leave this house on fire.  
\- Not before we talk!- the woman said with severe tone, frowning more.  
\- B-But... meanwhile the flames will burn me and both of us will die...  
\- I can't die, at most you'll be the one what will be reduced to a small piece of coal!- she smiled showing the sharp and yellow teeth. That expression looked funny but scary in the same time, to the child. Lucy's eyes started being more and more wet and she started crying, in front of that monster that was looking at her, incredulous.  
\- Please... Please, I don't want to die! Getting my face burnt and falling in a precipice wasn't enough?! Now I really have to burn in the hellfire!!?? Nooo, that's not fair!!!- she complained starting sigghing in panic- Nooo, noooo!!  
The fish woman looked with widened eyes the child agitating in despair, then she raised the look to the cieling, raising the lip in a disusted expression.  
\- For God's sake, STOP CRYING LIKE A BABBY!- she yelled leaning to the bottom, clenching the fists- AT YOUR AGE I WAS USED TO LIFT ROCKS AND THROW THEM TO SOFTIES LIKE YOU!  
The hysterical grimace on her face looked almost like a smile, but it wasn't reassuring at all. The child was lookin at her getting pale, keeping crying silently. Then the moster sigghed and covered the face with a hand, massaging her own temples.  
\- ... Damn it, you're such a mess... come on, sit down, we're short on time.- she said indicating the table and sitting on a chair.  
Lucy looked at the table, less distant from the fire and she became more tense- B-But... I'll risk being burnt...  
\- Nevermind. Eight humans have already fell here before you, there will be more of them, I'm used to this... Our fate doesn't depends by you.- she said while she was scratching one of her sharp teeth using one of her long black nails.  
The child sigghed and, seeing no alternatives, she got closer to the only one spot left, the chair in the opposite side of where monster was sitting. She sat down trembling, expecting the table to catch fire at any moment.  
The woman leaned the chin on the hands, looking at the child with a serious expression. She sigghed closing the eyes.  
\- Okay... what I wanted to tell you is that... you're not totally a mess.  
Lucy looked at that monster with a surprised and confused expression.  
She looked so threatening in the beginning, and now she was saying to her a totally different thing.  
Without knowing what to do, she kept listening.  
\- In fact you arrived here dealing with various monsters and you still didn't killl anyone...- she made a little smile, then she squinted- more or less...  
The child got pale at that sentence, knowing what she was talking about.  
\- But hey, accidents can happen, and you managed to find a solution! And that kick between that bad cat's legs, FUHUHUHUH! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE PART!! YOU'RE COOL!!  
The child frowned incredulous, widening the eyes- H-Have you... see me?  
\- If I've seen you? I always watch you! Even when you ran from the froggits in the ruins... that was pityful...- she answered chuckling, lowering the head on the table.- ... Also... I've seen you being honest to Papyrus... it was brave from you.- she said closing a bit the eyes, with a melancholic smile.  
The child looked at her frowning, remembering about that skeleton's smile and about the hug that he gave to her as goodbye. She wondered if she would able to see him again.  
\- By the way I'm here about talking to you about something... it's pretty complicated and I have enough time to explain you everything... but for now I'll try to warn you as I can.- she said starting looking at her with a more serious expression.  
\- O... Okay...- the child nodded intimidated.  
The woman sigghed deeply, then she started talking again.  
\- See... in the underground... there is... a very dangerous monster that is yearning to kill you.  
Lucy rolled the eyes, leaning the cheeck on the fist – Yes, yes I know... Asgore, the royal guards, that weird cat, blah blah... I know it all by heart...  
\- No, I'm not talking about them. They don't want to hurt you, they're trying to kill you because they have no choice, Asgore is the one that decided it.  
\- S-So, Asgore wants to kill me?  
\- No! He doesn't want to, but he has to do it because it's necessary to break the barrier and free all the monsters.- she said keeping staring at her eyes, with a very sad expression. Then she looked away- It's... another person.  
The child frowned again, biting the lip. Who could ever hate her that much?  
\- See... a lot of time ago there was a big catastroph... they all died, but I could save everyone...- she said with low voice, closing the eyes- ... Everyone besides her. She... was left in terrible conditions, in a place unknown to her, alone and scared. I couldn't even preserve her mind from those painful memories and now her soul got sick, eaten by anguish and sadness.  
Lucy was listening to her curious and confused in the same time. It looked to her like one of the stories where the bad guy is just a poor one that had suffered a lot of injustice that made them become evil. But why, why she was so angry with her? She had a lot of questions in the head, she also had forgot about the flames in the house, that somehow seemed to be appeased- Oh man... a-and what should I do?  
\- It's what I wanted to tell you...- the monster answered, keeping the eyes closed- She changed a lot, but... she's still good inside, and you... you have to save her.  
\- W... What? And how?!- she asked more agitated, frowning pale.  
\- You will discover that for youself.- the other one answered, getting up and giving her a sweet smile.  
\- But... But I don't even know who she is!  
\- I can't tell it to you, I'm still testing you! After all the mess that happened I can't allow another genocide.- she lowered the look, staying silent.  
The child was looking at her more confused and agitated, her head was full of question marks and she seek answers. She got up, clenching the fists- But... But who... WHO ARE YOU?  
\- Our time is up... I have to go.- she said raising the look, then she gave a big smile to the child- See you real soon! And remember! Don't dare hurting a single monster, or I'll... - the woman drew the finger across her neck.  
Lucy got pale, and in that moment the window started trembling dangerously, pushed by a pression from the outside, and when the glass shattered a big wave of water entered the room, overwhelming Lucy. Now she was totally surrounded by water. The house was probably awash, but somehow it looked like she wasn't in a closed spacee, but in a ocean. Nothing was around her. The table, the chairs, the piano, the monster, everything was faded away. Around her there was just a lot of water.  
If she didn't go on the surface, she would have died drowned. But everything was dark and she didn't know what direction take, she couldn't move the body neither. But she wasn't totally motionless, something was dragging her away. Probably it was the flood's current, but it looked like someone was holding her with strong arms, like a delicate and reassuring hug.  
Maybe that someone was saving her.  
A hero?  
A mermaid?  
For a moment she thought she saw her red hair.  
When Lucy opned the eyes, she saw Waterfall's sky. After some instant, confused, she sitted and in that moment she realized about being on a lot of blue flowers grown in the middle of the water.  
She didn't know what thing was more absurd between that weird dream and the fact that some flower saved her life for a second time. 

The true lab was dark and silnet. It looked like there weren't other sounds besides that static sound that machines were emitting in that cold place. Air was heavy, and the disinfectant smell wasn't helping at all.  
Meanwhile, a lizard wearing a lab coat was walking bent without making sound, and in she was holding a bag. She went in front of a door, leaned the hand on the doorknob and thought for a long time before entering the room. She kept looking in front of herself for a while, pale, then she opened the door closing the eyes.  
\- G-Goodmorning Undyne!- Alphys exclaimed, with a forced smile, opening the arms as greeting. She got closer to a figure in the shadow, at the end of the small-sized room, keeping the eyes closed- I-I hope you slept well! ...  
...  
... Oh, me? O-Of course, I slept well too! Even if actually, ehm, I haven't slept... hehe.  
The lizard scratched her own head, sweating. Now she was very close to the silhouette, whose look was sadly visible. Alphys kept pressing the eyelids against each other to not to see, but even with closed eyes she could see her, in her mind- … B-Because I was working... on something for you.  
The lizard opened the bag and took a long yellow dress- Ta-dan! Do you like it?  
Alphys was laughing, showing the dress that she was holding between the hands- I'm now very good at sewing, for that reason I spent weeks looking various videos and manuals talking about it. I-It's also for that reason that I haven't slept that night... eheh... in facts I was making that dress... d-done... anche per questo che non ho dormito tutta la notte... eheh... infatti mi esercitavo a quell'ora per farti questo vestito... t... t-tailor-made... for... for you... ... eheh... ehehahah!- she laughed again, while her body was shaking.  
\- I-It looks like... you're struggling. Let me give you a hand! I know you always want to do everything by yourself, that you never give up, but sometimes you should let... someone... help you...- she was saying getting closer to the shapeless figure then, on tiptoe, tried to put the dress on her.  
\- C... Come on! ... move a little those arms... Don't you want to wear my gift?  
Her eyes were getting wet. The shapeless and sticky substance under her fingers always made her feel like she was going to throw up.  
With horror in the troath, Alphys couldn't resist anymore and opened the eyes, looking at that miserable creature moving almost imperceptibly, with that yellow dress leaning on what should be her shoulder.  
\- Y-You are... beautiful...- she mormoured with wide opened eyes and a nervous smile, while a thrill started taking possession of her body. Then the tears dropped on the face and her smile turned to a grief grimace. e un sorriso tiratissimo, mentre un fremito iniziò a prendere possesso del suo corpo. Screaming gripped by despair and horror she fell on the knees, in front of the experiment, starting cry.  
\- ... Damn it! You could have listened to me for one time, when I told you to evacuate with me and the others! And then you went your own way and... and... and look what you've become! And... look what I've done...  
I... I hate you...


	13. A very shy ghost

Lucy cwas walking close to the flood. She was trembling for the cold, with the water until the ankles, wringing sometimes the egdges of her sweater, now soaked.  
\- Damn, I'll get a cold...- she concerned coughing, then she looked around. That place was full of various objects, they looked like they've been lost or abandoned from their owners.  
She noticed between all those objects a dummy, identical to the one she saw at the Ruins, but it looked more messy.   
She looked at it for so long, then she clenched her teeth and screamed.  
\- Where the hell am I now?!? I hate anyone and everyone, especially that stupid cat! He deserved that kick! And you know what?! When I'll see him again I will punch him in the face!- she screamed, punching the dummy right on the face.  
Then she moaned for the pain, retracting the hand and shaking it- OUCH!! Now dummies hate me too!  
By the way, after that hit the dummy started agitating and from the seams two eyes and a mouth opened. At that moment the dummy shook the head and then stared at the child.   
\- OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU THINK IT'S NORMAL HITTING THE PEOPLE AROUND?!- he exclaimed furiously.  
Lucy jumped, now completely pale. She didn't know that the dummy could be somehow 'alive'.   
\- O-Oh damn, I'm so sorry!!- she exclaimed panicking, lowering the head shaking the hands – I... I didn't know you are a d-dummy shaped monster!!  
\- SURE! NOBODY NEVER DOES! GRRRRRRR I HATE YOU ALL!- he screamed again, agitating.  
\- I'm... I'm very sorry! I perfectly know how you feel!- she said, still pale, trying to converse- It's... I-It's always the same story! People don't care about you and what you feel, they will keep hurting you!- in that moment the little girl felt the anger coming back, and soon she became red again- I HATE THEM TOO!   
The dummy stood silent listening to her words, widening the eyes and he stood staring at her, while she came back to yell.   
\- Exactly!! They don't care if one day you'll die because of them, no way, that's what they want!! They torment you, they don't give you a single moment to breath! And when you're calm here comes another annoying monster!- she clenched the fists furious, with no breath because of the anger- I met a new friend and a giant and ugly monster interrupted us! Then a cat tried to catch me in every way to bring me I wonder where, but then I showed him some karate move! YAAAH!. She exclaimed moving a kick, but then she fell to the ground hitting the backside- OOF!!   
After some silent moment, the dummy screamed- THAT'S TRUE, THEY'RE ALL UNCARING GUYS, DAMN IT!!  
\- EXACTLY!! I'M HAPPY THAT SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS ME, HERE!- the little one screamed, a bit moved.   
\- MESS THEM UP! MESS THEM UP!! MAKE THEM PAY!- he incited her, jumping on his spot as he could.  
\- THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!- she declared, getting away from the dummy, after greeting him shaking the hand.  
She was walking very fast, keeping the fists clenched. Obviously she didn't want to hurt any monster, but if she would have met other creatures intended to hurt her she would not sit back and wait for the end.  
She was tired of running away and suffer everything from everybody, it was now time to do something.  
She was lost in those thoughts, when she noticed in the distance a figure: it was Napstablook.   
The child, happy about seeing again a friend, got closer to him, greeting him shaking the hand- Hey!   
The ghost turned to the child and when he noticed Lucy getting closer to him with a kind smile, he widened the eyes surprised- Oh........  
\- H-Hi Napstablook!- she said, blushing a bit because of her being shy.  
\- Hello...- he said still incredulous, then he tilted a bit on a side- You... You remember me... ?  
\- W-Well yeah, I've... I've met you in the Ruins while you was taking a nap...- she said a bit insecure, frowning- Why? Don't... Don't you remember me?  
\- Sure I do sis, it's just that nobody remembers me...- he said thoughtful, looking away.   
Lucy smiled a bit.  
\- I'm sorry... but I didn't forget about you. B-By the way, do you live here?- she asked looking around.   
\- Sure, I live right here...- the ghost said, turning to the other side, then he came back to talk shyly- Well... if you want you can come to my house when you want, nobody comes here, besides a friend...   
\- O-Oh I'd like to! -the little girl accepted, relieved. After all the stuff that happened to her she needed to relax a bit and hanging out with someone that didn't want to kill her.   
The ghost's eyes became more big when the child said those words.  
\- R... Really?- he mormoured surprised, then he shook the head- I-I said... cool.   
Lucy looked at him a bit confused, then she smiled.  
They walked a bit, until the get in front of a white house with a very weird shape, closer to another one, similar but orange.  
\- Come in... - the ghost said shyly, looking at the floor and going in his home, the door looked to be already opened.   
Lucy entered the house, looking around: the home was simple and the furniture a bit poor. There were just few posters decorating the room, posters about a star that Lucy already saw somewhere.  
“Wait... isn't him that robot I saw on the tv?” she thought, getting closer to the picture.  
\- There's not much, it's everything I have...- Napstablook said with his weak voice, getting closer to the computer.  
\- It's okay, I like this place.- she said with a small grin, then she got closer to him, trying to look at the computer. She was curious about what he was doing, but she didn't want to be nosy.  
In a certain point, after checking the time on the screen of the computer, the ghost widened the eyes a bit.  
\- Oh... it's time.  
\- About what?- she asked confused.  
In that moment the door opened brusquely, and a long skeletric figure that Lucy recognized immediately entered the house.  
\- THE GREAT METTATON'S SHOW!!- he exclaimed happy, showing with pride a glittered scarf all covered with hearts and the text “MTT” was written on it.   
When Papyrus saw the little one, he made a big smile and ran to hug her- HUMAN!!! FINALLY WE MEET AGAIN!!   
\- Papyrus! I'm so happy to see you again!!- she exclaimed happy, hugging him with all her strenghts, then she stopped hugging him to see his face- What are you doing here?!  
\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!- he asked with a cheerful face, then he turned to Napstablook, that was looking at them confused.   
\- Oh... Do you two... know each other... ?- he asked with his usual voice, but clearly surprised.  
\- OF COURSE! I HOSTED HER, GAVE HER MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI AND I ALSO WANTED TO CAPTURE HER!- he answered with his usual being navy, leaving the other ones in an embarassing silence.   
\- Y-Yeah...- she said scratiching the head- That's true... by the way, I didn't know you were friends!- she said with a cheerful voice, trying to defuse that embarassing moment.  
\- Oh..... well.... we are friends from a lot of time......- Napstablook said, still confused and shy.  
\- OH YES! THAT'S TRUE! EVEN IF... I DON'T REMEMBER HOW WE'VE MET... DO YOU REMEMBER?- he asked doubtful to the ghost.   
\- Not at all...- Napstablook denied.  
\- R... Really? But that's... weird...- Lucy mormoured, worried.  
\- YES... THERE ARE A LOT OF THING THAT I DON'T REMEMBER SO WELL... AND IF I TRY TO FOCUS ON THEM, I END GETTING HEADACHES!- the skeleton explained, sitting on the ground.   
\- I'm so sorry... But that's not important. I mean, the only one thing that you're friends, right?- she smiled.   
\- I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT, HUMAN. IN THE END, EVEN WITHOUT ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN FINE TOGETHER. RIGHT NAPSY?- he asked cheerful to his friend.  
But Napstablook wasn't near them anymore. Now he was going out from the house.  
\- HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?- he asked again, but acting more serious.  
The ghost stopped for a while near the entrance, without turning to them. Then he answered- …... Nothing. I just need a bit of air.  
And after saying that he went away from the house, closing the door.  
The skeleton at that point sigghed and leaned the elbows on the knees.  
\- What's... What's wrong with him?- she asked worried, sitting near him- Is him always like that... ?  
\- YEAH... HE NEVER TELLS ME WHAT HE THINKS... IT'S ALWAYS CLOSED LIKE A WALNUT... I NEVER UNDERSTANDS WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM...- he mormoured, nervously playing with the edges of the scarf.  
\- R... Really... ? Well... That's... That's weird...- she said looking around, then she noticed a big and sparkly stack of discs near the computer. She stood up getting closer to it, curious- What is it?   
\- UHM? OH THOSE ARE ALL THE METTATON'S ALBUMS, BOTH OF US ARE COLLECTING THEM!- he said to the child, standing up too.  
Oh well, at least you two are shaing something... By the way, I didn't know that Mettaton can sing too...- she said with a smile, trying to make Papyrus feel better. Then she looked at the monitor, and in that case she found out that Napstablook was using a music program.  
\- Napstablook... composes music?- she asked surprised and a bit shy.   
\- OH YEAH! WELL, HE LOVES MAKING REMIXES OF METTATON'S SONGS! SOME OF HIM ARE GREAT SUCCESS ON UNDERTNET!- he said, happy to see the human being interested to his friend's hobby.  
\- Really? That's cool!- she exclaimed cheerful, then she became a bit sad- I'm sorry that such a talentuos person could isolate so much...   
\- SOMETIMES I WONDER... HOW MUCH HE CARES ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP... OR IF HE EVEN CARES ABOUT ANYTHING... - he confessed becoming dark and sad again, sitting on the desk.  
\- Please, don't say that... I... I'm sure that he doesn't want to make it feel so lonely...- she said melancholic, then she turned in the direction of the door- I think... I'm going to talk with him...   
\- I HOPE...- he said, sitting on the ground again and staring at the monitor for few seconds. Then he lowered the head.  
Lucy reached Napstablook, that was near to the house. He was leaning on the ground, looking at the waterfall's sky. Lucy could see those musical notes under his sunglasses, but this time the child found out what they were for real.  
The sound of the door made the ghost jump, then he stood up, turning to Lucy.   
\- Napstablook...- she mormoured worried- Those are... tears... ?  
Napstablook didn't answer, kept looking at the ground with sad eyes full of tears. At this point Lucy took some step to his direction, getting closer to him very carefully, like she didn't want to make run away a little fragile and scared creature.  
\- Napstablook... why did you leave like that?  
\- ... You know... until now Papyrus was my only one friend, I was this for him too, and I've always been his only one company he had. Sure... besides his brother.- he said a bit dejected.   
\- I see... but for this reason, why abandoning him like that?- she asked confused and sadly.  
In that moment Napstablook raised a bit the head, then turned to her.  
\- … Because he has you now...   
Lucy widened the eyes, looking at him surprised and more confused.  
\- W... What?  
\- Sis... you're surely more funny and interesting than me, even if I try to look more cool... the truth is that I'm just... a failure.........  
\- That's not true at all!- she exclaimed frowning and clenching the fists, almost angry- If you really are a poor loser you couldn't have any hobby and you couldn't be able to make remixes!   
At this point Napstablook widened the eyes with surprise, blushing a bit for the embarassement- Oh....... so Papyrus told you..........  
\- Why not?- she asked looking at him with a sever glare. The ghost lowered the head again, sighing.  
\- Papyrus is really a nice person... I'm not worth to be his friend. I'm sure he'll get tired of me...  
\- Papyrus really cares about you, but you will surely lose him if you keep acting like that...- she told frowning melancholic, then she looked away- He... said of your being so... cold. He's starting doubting about your friendship...   
\- Wha...  
\- Do you really think that avoiding to tell what you feel brought benefits to your friendship?- she asked turning to him and raising an eyebrow. Napstablook shuddered and came back to look at the ground, crying.  
\- You're right........ I'm such an idiot... But I'm like that, I can't express more than that...  
\- That's not true!- she daid smiling- You completely opened to me, saying and expressing what you feel or think! If you do that more often you surely would be less lonely and more happy!  
\- Am... I pity? - he asked sadly to her. The human shook her head and her hand got closer to the ghost's back, like she was trying to comfort or hug him.   
\- Not at all... It's just sad that a creative and sensitive person like that isolates himself and suffers to much. You have to believe in yourself Napstablook, and face your fear of showing emotions.- she said with a small and sweet smile. It was weird to hear these words being said by herself, the loser with no self-estemee, but if it could help his friend it wouldn't be so bad or not-coerent. Because she knew how it feels being losers.   
And it sucks.  
The little ghost raised the head, his tears now where disappeared.   
\- Thank you... I think it's time to come back to home.  
So Napstablook entered with the human in the house, where Papyrus was waiting for them. The skeleton stared at the ghost with a melancholic expression, feeling guilty for all the thing that he said to the human.  
Napstablook had never seen Papyrus being so sad. He lowered the look and got closer to the desk, taking the remote control with his invisible hands.   
\- Oh wow... Mettaton's show should've been already started...- the ghost said, with his usual boring voice, pointing the remote control to the TV, but in the end he didn't push the button to turn on the television- But I changed my mind... no Mettaton show today... .  
\- WHAT?! BUT... BUT... WHY?!- the skeleton asked, acting confused and angry.  
\- ... 'Cause... I wanted to show you and her some remixes I've never showed to anyone...- he mourmoured intimidated from the reaction of his friend- I need to know what you think about it before publishing them... but if you want we can watch the show...  
Papyrus was surprised from that answer, Napstablook never asked him to listen to his remixes. The skeleton's exoression changed and his smile came back.  
\- OH... B-BUT OF COURSE, LET HER LISTEN! I'M SURE THAT THE HUMAN WILL BE GLAD TOO, RIGHT?!- he asked cheerful to the child.  
Lucy nodded smiling and Napstabllok looked to be relieved from their positive reactions.  
\- Oh... neat. So wait for me, I'm looking for the files... I don't remember in wich folder I saved them...- He said trembling a bit for the emotion. Lucy got closer to him to watch the monitor. She was afraid that his actionc could annoy the ghost, but her curiosity didn't bother him. Not at all.  
Napstablook made them listen, with big embarassement, his remixes and his friends liked them. Lucy never thought that aghost could be such a great DJ. This one looked less agitated. He still was a silent guy, but now he wasn't sad or anxious. Just serene and quiet.  
After two hours the child had to resume her journey. They accompanied her to the door.   
\- IT'S SO SAD THAT YOU HAVE TO GO SO SOON... I HOPE WE WILL BE ABLE TO SPEND ONE MORE AFTERNOON TOGETHER!- Papyrus exclaimed melancholic.   
\- S... Sure!- she smiled too, a bit sad- Thanks everyone!  
\- No... thank you...- Napstablook said with a weird voice, it looked sweet.  
\- COME BACK SOON!- The skeleton said with tears in his eyes, shaking the hand to greet her.   
So Lucy resumed her journey in direction of King Asgore's palace. The goal wasn't so far as before, now. She wondered if she would see again that bad cat or another horrible and deformed monster. Sincerely, she didn't know anymore. She didn't even know what to be afraid more besides them. The only one thing that she knew was that it was time to believe more in herself.


	14. A hero in the shell

Lucy kept walking trough the last part of Waterfall. She had to go trough a very dark zone, especially for the reason that there were less luminous floods. By the way, the child could surpass that path too. In facts she could see a flood in the distance, lighting up the next zone, where there was a big cave. Cave about Papyrus and Napstablook talked to the little girl. She had to go through a very dark path, especially because there wasn't so many water, the only significative light besides echo flowers and some tree's leaf. Anyway, the girls could surpass that trail. In facts, very soon, she could see the main flood lighting up the next zone, where there was a big cave. The cave that pPapyrus and Napstablook told about, saying that she could reach Hotland walking throught this.   
Lucy smiled relivied.  
\- Finally... I did it!  
\- And finally I've found you!- a famliar voice exclaimed. From the top of a big rock she could see a dark shilhouette that jumped down in front of her. He was the same cat that tried to catch her before- It was difficult find you, you know, they extended my shist because of you!  
Burgerpants was exclaiming with anger, lighting up a cigarette.  
The child, recognizing the voice, got pale and turned to him. It looked like it was too soon to exult. She clenched the fists, looking at him with fear and anger.   
\- Y... You!  
\- Yeah, the bad cat came back... If you could have avoid to go to that bridge we would have avoided another clash.- he said with annoyement in his voice.   
The child wanted to cry so badly, but in that moment the impulse of reacting violently was stronger. She was hating his attitude and it was enough. So she screamed in rage and threw to his face the first thing she could find: a stone landing right near to her.   
The cat got distracted because of that stone and grabbed her.  
\- That... little brat!- he mormoured nervous.  
Lucy was getting upset scared, not knowing how to escape. It looked like there wasn't a way to get away, now that Burgerpants was right in front of her. She tried to see the bright side of that moment: if it was her last moment, she could have say to him what she thought.   
\- Ugh... Y... You know? Now that I can give a better look to your face I think that you need a protection for your snout... - she smiled nervous and satisfied.  
\- Really? And did they ever told you that you need a tape to close your mouth?- he answered, blowing the smoke of the cigarette to her face.  
Lucy coughed because of the smoke, closing the eyes and when she reopened them they were red.  
\- ... If things will go bad I'll get up in the last checkpoint...- she mormoured dizzy, trying to recover from that stink.  
\- Now I'll bring you to the boss, So I'll be able to go back home!- the cat sigghed, starting walking. The little girl kept shaking to get free and pulled Burgerpants's ear.  
\- MEEEEOOOOWWWW! STOP IT!- he exclaimed trying to pull away from him the child, and she take that advantage to come out from that cat's grip. She fell on the knees getting hurt, but then she stood up and ran away.  
\- Now I will show you... I'VE HAD ENOUGH!- he screamed in anger, fixing the fur on the ear and chasing the little girl. Lucy had run a lot of times since she fell in that hole on the mount Ebott, but surely she never ran with so much despair before that moment. While she was running she could see the gave getting more and more closer and she noticed the Waterfall's cieling changind color: there weren't luminous stones anymore and it looked like it was lighten up from a golden light. Sadly she wasn't looking at the ground during the escape, so she stumbled on a rock. Lucy fell ruinously and despite of that fall she stood up once again, ignoring the wounds. She tried to run away again, even if Burgerpants was too close. When the cat reached her, he grabbed her collar and raised her once again, then he hitted her with the paw, scratching her face.   
\- IF YOU MOVE ONCE AGAIN I'LL TEAR APART YOUR EAR!- he screamed furiously. Lucy moaned in pain covering the face, and when she saw the bloog on the hands she winced scared. The cat snorted nervous, this time stood in advance of her, to not let her do some other trick, but before he came back to walk, a little boy that Lucy already met showed just in front of him: he was Monster Kid, growling in front of Burgerpants.  
\- Leave my friend alone!- the little monster screamed, while the cat was looking at him with a brow rised.  
\- Go away kiddo, I've got stuff to do.- he answered disinterested.  
Lucy was surprised to see him again. She was glad he was okay after the escape from that abomination, but also sad because of being seen from him in that state- Monster Kid...   
\- I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!- he exclaimed once again. This time the little boy ran in the cat's direction and hitted him with the head right on the belly. Because of that unexpected move he let go the child, stepping back awkwardly and then falling on the ground with the other monster.   
In that moment Lucy stood up and for a moment looked at Monster Kid. Even if she didn't talk so much with him, she was already feeling connected to him. She wanted to say 'Thank you' to him but there wasn't enough time.   
Lucy was already running to her destination. Monster Kid too started running away in the opposite direction leaving the cat alone on the ground. This one stood up, noticing that the human was already gone. It rattled Burgerpants a lot, and made him scream in rage.   
Finally, the little one reached the cave. She noticed that someone from the top of that cave was staring at her, but she too was focused on the escape to pay attention to it, terrified by the idea of meeting that nasty cat again. So she kept running, getting closer to the entrance.   
But before the girl could arrive, that figure fell from above, standing between her and Hotland. He was the same guard that Monster Kid was admiring: Gerson.   
\- Well well, whado we have here? A young bud intent on get away!- he said almost in a satirical way.   
The child stepped back intimidated from that monster, widening the eyes and starting trembling.   
\- Who... Who are you... ?- she asked with a weak voice.  
I'm the first royal guard, Gerson.- he answered bowing- You must be that human who is making troubles around here...- he said, touching the goatee on his chin.  
Lucy's eyes got full of tears and she clenched the fists, tired- I did nothing! I just fell here because of a stupid accident and the only one thing i want is coming back to home... Please, leave me go...   
\- I know you did nothing, little one, your only fault is being an human and we need your soul, so we will be able to open the barrier and take our place on the surface.- he explained, getting closer to her.  
Lucy went back to step back sad and scared, while the tears started running on her cheeks. Just in that moment she started feeling the wounds burning- Don't you think It's enough... ?,   
\- If you keep running away you'll just extend your fuffering- the turtle answered, pulling from his back two axes- It won't take long, everything wwill be over in a moment!- he exclaimed attacking her with a slash.   
\- No!!- she screamed in terror, avoiding the attack getting away from the turtle. That monster didn't look so scary in the beginning, but now that he was holding these two axes she was really starting to feel terrified.  
The child kept stepping back to avoid his next attacks. The soldier didn't look so fast because of his shape and weight, but somehow he could keep up with her with no problems, even better than that nasty cat.  
\- I told you! You'll never stop suffering if you keep running away!- he exclaimed, trying to hit her again with one of his axes. The little girl avoided that slash too and kept getting away while looking around, looking for something to use to defend herself from Gerson.  
\- You're pretty fast! But you didn't show me yet your strenght... Legends say that humans are powerful creatures! Show me your human strenght!- he exclaimed, rotating the weapons in his hands, ready to attack once again.   
Lucy, not finding alternatives, kept stepping back and collected some stones, that threw desperately to him, with no idea about what she was doing. The turtle warded off all these stones, rotating the axes at very high speed. He was really strong, it looked like he was too strong for her.   
\- That's it? A handful of stones? Oh you're kidding me, right?- he laughed with his deep voice.   
\- No, you are the one who is kidding me!- she said angry, clenching the teeth and indicating his axes- How can you expect that an unarmed child could fight against a giant turtle with two weapons like them?!   
Gerson stopped for a moment, raising the look to the top and back to the girl- Maybe you are right, it doesn't look like a loyal battle...- he said, scratching the beard and keeping a thoughtful expression. Then he trew one of his axes, that sticked on the ground, closer to the little one- Grab that, so you'll be able to fight back!- he exclaimed smiling and crossing the arms.   
\- SERIOUSLY?! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T!  
\- And how could you do that?! You didn't even try to raise it! Come on, try!- he said with a confident voice, clenching his right fist and shaking it, like he was inciting the child.   
Lucy looked puzzled at that enemy encouraging her to raise the weapon. Then she sigghed, placed the hands on the handle and tried to raise the axe from the ground, using all her strenght.   
\- Come on, you're not putting enough efford! Try harder!- he exclaimed, gesturing and fidgeting.  
\- Hhhgggghhhh...- Lucy almost screamed, sweating a lot. Finally the blade came out from the ground but everything the child could do was dragging the weapon. When she tried to raise it, Lucy staggered at right and left, losing the balance several times.   
\- I guess this is it, now we can start fighting!- the turtle said, starting shaking the axe.  
\- I... I don't think I'm ready!!- she explaimed stepping back and dragging the weapon, pale.   
\- Come on little one, I've seen grannies being more energic than you!- he provoked her, pointing the blade to Lucy, like he wanted to poke her.   
She winced intimidated, then she stepped back again- I... don't want to kill anyone...   
\- Listen to me! Sometimes we all have to make big choices! So... if you don't want to die, try to use this weapon!- he reproved her with severe voice.  
\- ... A... Alright... - she mormoured, clenching the axe's handle- I did my choice.- she said looking inside Gerson's eyes, frowning.  
\- Yes! That's what I'm talking about!- he said with a determined voice, smiling ready to fight.  
The little one was sweating, walking sideways and waiting for Gerson's move.   
"If I die I revice, If I die I revive..." she thinked trying to encourage herself, but even if Lucy found out about that power, she was still terrified by death.  
\- Here I come!- he screamed, running in her direction and attacking with a vertical slash, straight and well aimed. Lucy screamed with fear in her voice, getting away with a leap and protecting herself from the attack with the axe. The hit bounced on the blade and the girl felt her hands vibrating painfully because of the recoil. She clenched the teeth and attacked him without using the blade, hitting his side.   
Gerson suffered the hit, but he didn't move- What was that? Come on! Use more strenght!- he exclaimed, throwing another slash to the little girl. The child warded off that hit too, then attacked Gerson using the the flat part of the blade. The turtle stattered a bit.   
\- Uhm nice, but not enough! Come on! Once again! More determination!- this time the guard attacked her with five fast slashes. The little girl parried the hits how as she could, then she striked back with a hit straight to the handle, trying to disarm him. It looked like it worked, Gerson loose the weapon off of his hand, but he didn't look intimidated. The turtle blocked the child's right arm and teared away the axe from her and. After grabbing the weapon, he threw another attack. It looked like he wanted to hit her for real.  
-The round is over!- he exclaimed loudly. She screamed scared, covering herself with the arms while she was waiting for the fatal hit.  
But the blade didn't reach her. The turtle was smiling while he was waiting for her reaction. The child, not feeling the attack coming, opened an eye without moving.   
Gerson chuckled a bit- You should have move and avoid the attack, at this time you would be already dead if I would have sink the fatal blow.- he explained, sigghing. The child looked at him confused, tilting the head to a side.   
\- And so? Why you are so silent? You're not even moving!- he said scratching his own head and looking at the human.   
\- W... Why did you spare me?- she asked widening the eyes.   
\- Which satisfaction could I ever get killing a harmless little one? I was expecting a fearsome opponent, but then I find you, a small inexperienced one.- he commented almost in a posh way. The child kept looking at him with a surprised expression. Then she tried to compose herself, holding a less tense pose- It's what I was trying to tell you before! I'm just a child and my presence in the undergound is the result of an accident...  
\- But you was able to raise the axe, parry my slashes and then attack, while some minute ago you was crying about the fact you could never do that.- he said coming back to look at her, smiling.  
Lucy didn't know what to say. Gerson was right: she didn't think she could raise one of them axes but she actually did it and she could have fight him and disarm him.  
The little one stood silent, looking at the ground.  
Why don't you believe in yourself?- the guard asked, with compassion in his voice.  
\- I... I don't know... I can't help it...- she mormoured with a melancholic expression, without moving the glare from the ground- I don't even remember anything about my life since I fell down here... I just know I have a 'label' from a lot of time and I can't help it. It's a part of me now and I accepted it. I am a loser... and it's okay.   
\- NOT AT ALL!- he exclaimed loudly, placing the hands on the child's shoulders and looking into her eyes- Who cares about the labels that people sticks to you! You have to live your life how you want. No matter how many people will try to stop you, you have a your goal, so do your best to reach it!- he encouraged her with an energic voice.  
The little one didn't know how to react to all of this, the turtle's words touched her sould and now she was feeling something inside the heart, like a blaze. It was like a parte of her was finally reawakened.   
"Maybe I'm not that bad..." she thought, while the eyes were getting wet.  
\- So tell me, will you keep running away, waiting for someone else trying to kill you or will keep going, staying determined and go back home?- he asked, more calm.   
\- I'll keep going forward... and I'll be back home to my family...- she said rocking a bit, looking away shyly and scratching the cheek.  
\- So what are you waiting for?...- he said with a sweet voice, giving her some pat on the back, inviting her to come back to walk.   
So the child entered the cave. She was walking fast, then started to run.   
In less than a minute, Lucy was in Hotland.


End file.
